Home Again
by PiperG
Summary: This is my take on how Sara comes home. This has evolved into a fluffy, funny and sometimes smutty fic. Please read and review! I don't use a beta for this one, so All goofs are mine.
1. Chapter 1

-1Home Again By PiperG

Grissom was still moping around the crime lab. Sara had been gone about 3 months and even though he knew she didn't leave him, he still hurt.

Catherine kept trying to cheer him up by finding odd experiments to keep him busy, but he really didn't seem to care. Nick had tried and tried to get Grissom to go with him and Warrick to dinner and play poker, but he always said

"I can't leave Hank alone, but thanks."

Doc Robbins asked him over to his house for a home cooked meal, but Grissom always had an excuse not to go.

Brass was the only one who actually go through to him. That is because he just went over to Grissom's house one night and rang the doorbell.

Grissom came to the door looking tired and miserable.

Brass- "Hey, I brought a great bottle of Scotch, can I come in?"

Grissom- "Ok, Jim---Hank, sit!"

Hank was excited, jumping around. There hadn't been anyone in the house other than his Daddy in a long time, so he was overjoyed to see Brass.

Brass- "Hi Hank, how ya been?"

Brass patted the boxer's head and scratched his ears. Hank was satisfied and went off to the kitchen in search of food.

Brass- "Looks like you could use a drink. Pal."

Grissom- "Yea, I suppose I could. Come into the den, Jim, I'll go get some glasses."

Brass walked into the large den. It was full of Sara. He could see her everywhere. There were her books, her jacket still hung over the back of a large leather chair, photos of her with Grissom were all over the room. One caught Brass's attention ."

Grissom- " Here you go, Jim, you pour."

Brass- "Gil, where was that picture taken?"

Both men looked above the fireplace on the mantle. An 8x10 framed photo of Grissom in a dark suit and Sara in a lovely beige dress was front and center on the mantle. It was the look of pure happiness in both faces of his dear friends that caught his attention the most. That, and Sara looked utterly gorgeous.

Grissom- " Well, Jim, that was about four months ago when Sara and I got married."

Brass was shocked, but then again, he wasn't. These were very private people who had been in a serious relationship for two years and in love for almost ten years and no one knew it until Sara was taken. Even then, they were still very private and protective of their relationship and really never flaunted it around the lab.

Brass- " Well, my friend, that's wonderful."

Grissom- "Yes, it was."

Brass- " Have you heard from her again?"

Grissom- " Not in two weeks, I am starting to worry. Does anyone else know she has been calling me?"

Brass- " No, you told me to keep it quiet, so I have. I still don't know why you would want to keep it so quiet, everyone is worried about her."

Grissom- " She needs time, Jim, that's all. I want to respect her and give her what she needs. Sara is strong, but she has been through too much and she needs to do this. I don't like it and I miss her. I almost ache , but this should help her and that is the most important thing right now."

Brass- " Ok, buddy. I'll keep it to myself. Where was she last time she called?"

Grissom- " She had left San Francisco and was heading toward New Mexico, but I am not sure what town. Her brother, James lives there and she needed to clear things up with him."

Brass- " I knew she had a brother, but I didn't know that they were close. "

Grissom- " They aren't, but Sara needed to bury all of her ghosts and he is one of them. I just hope she is alright."

The phone rang. Grissom almost growled into the phone.

Grissom- " Yeah?"

Sara- "Gil?"

Grissom- "Honey, are you alright?"

Brass smiled to himself and headed toward the kitchen to give his friend some time with his wife, even if it was only on the phone.

Sara- "Baby I am ok, don't worry. I am staying with James and his family for a few days. Maybe a week."

Grissom- "That's great. How is everything with you two?"

Sara- " Good, really. He is a minister at the only church in town and he has a wonderful family. His wife, Rose, is a doll. They have kids, Gil. Really sweet, cute and very smart kids."

Grissom- " How old are they?"

Sara- " Sara is seven, can you believe they named their daughter after me? I was so touched, and surprised, I was so sure he forgot he had a sister. Mathew or Matty is five. He is so cute. He is a math prodigy. He is already in fourth grade. I am an Aunt!"

Grissom loved to hear her sound so happy. He as thrilled that her brother was so adjusted and that he and his wife were happy and had children. Sara was so sure she carried a murder gene and now, she could finally see that where there is love, there is hope.

Grissom- " Where are you headed after you leave?"

Sara- " I think after I have visited James more, I will head home. That's ok, isn't it?"

Grissom- " Baby of course it's ok, I know you have only done what you had to do. I know that. I am glad you did it, in a way. I miss you so much. Hank misses you. He almost ate Brass a few minutes agao!"

Sara- " Brass is there? "

Grissom- " Yes, he's trying to cheer me up with scotch. It didn't work. You did,."

Sara- "Can I talk to him, honey?"

Grissom- " Of course…Jim, Sara wants to speak with you."

Brass almost ran to the den to get the phone.

Brass- "Hi Cookie, how are ya?"

Sara- " I am a lot better, Jim, thanks. How has Gil been doing? I didn't want to hurt him, you know."

Brass- " Oh, been better, but it's going to be alright."

Sara- " He's right there, isn't he?"

Brass -" Yes, he is. I hear that congratulations are in order Mrs. Grissom."

Sara- "Thanks. We didn't want to tell anyone for a while, and then, I sorta went nuts."

Brass- "Nuts, huh? It wasn't that bad, was it? You just needed a break, Cookie, that's all. "

Grissom was frowning, _Cookie? Why does he call her Cookie?_

Sara- " Can I talk to my husband again? Good to talk to you , Jim, I'll see you soon."

Brass- " You will? That's good, Cookie, you take care. Here he is."

Grissom- " So, when do I need to look for you?"

Sara- " I think next week, honey. Matty is having a birthday and he wants Aunt Sara to stay for it. Little Sara--that's what they are calling her while I am here-- is having a spelling bee in two days and I told her I would be there. I can't wait for you to meet them."

Grissom-" I can't wait either. Ok, so next week it is. I will cash in some vacation time and we can just be together, ok?"

Sara- "Sounds wonderful, honey. I miss you so much. I love you."

Grissom- " I love you too, sweetie. See you soon.."

Grissom hung up the phone smiling. Brass laughed at him. They both were thrilled she was finally well enough to come home. Both men loved her.

Grissom- " Cookie?"

Brass-(laughing), "I call her Cookie because she used to bring me cookies when I was home getting over almost dying. We got close and I have sort of adopted her. I knew about the two of you for a very long time."

Grissom- " I am glad, Jim. I really am, she didn't have much of a father. She needs one."

Brass- " Well, I never had much of a daughter, so she' s got me. You know, Gil, you are a very lucky man. That is one special lady. I just hope she feels better. I know she sounded good."

Brass got up then and walked toward the door. He turned and looked at his friend and smiled.

Brass- " I'll see you tomorrow."

Grissom- " See ya, thanks, Jim."

Grissom and Hank fell asleep on the leather sofa Sara had picked out before they moved into the new house. Grissom slept deep for the first time since Sara left.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Home Again

Chapter 2

Grissom woke the next morning feeling like a new man. He ate breakfast, showered and walked Hank. He decided to call Ecklie.

Ecklie- " Hello, Gil. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Grissom- " I am needed to take some time off, Conrad. I am thinking of around a month. I have a lot of time banked, so I want to use it. I am going to call Catherine and ask her to take over. "

Ecklie- " Alright, Gil. Does this have anything to do with Sara?"

Grissom- " I just need time off, Conrad. That's all. I'll talk to you in a month."

With that, Grissom hung up the phone and called Catherine. He would tell her about Sara. She was his friend and she cared about Sara. She would also keep it quiet if he asked her to.

Catherine- "Willows"

Grissom- "Cath, I need a favor."

Catherine- "I am not doing all of your reports this time, Gil."

Grissom- " No Cath, I am taking a month off and I need you to take over. Sara is coming home in a week and I want to spend all of my time with her."

Catherine- " Are you sure she is coming home to you, Gil? The was she left-"

Grissom interrupted her then .

Grissom- " Cath, she didn't leave ME, she had to get away and I respect that. I am not going to lie and tell you that I wasn't hurt or scared that I wouldn't see her again. I knew that she would do what she needed to do and come home."

Catherine- " I am sorry, Gil. I didn't mean to-"

Grissom- " It's ok, Cath. Listen, I just want to keep this quiet, don't tell the guys til we are ready. Sara may still need time and I know that I need time with her."

Catherine- " Don't worry, Gil. Just take care of your business and I will deal with the lab. Tell Sara that I am glad she's home, will ya?"

Grissom hung up and went to work around the house. He and Sara had bought the home a year after they decided to move in together. It was a great, warm home, made warmer by the love that lived there. It had been cold with Sara gone, but Grissom was starting to feel warm again.

He paid bills, gave Hank a bath, cleaned his experiments out of the fridge and washed some clothes. He had been working at home all day and he was exhausted when he finally sat down to eat dinner. He didn't eat meat very often because of Sara, but he felt the need for a burger. He ate and Hank ate his dog food and they settled down on the sofa to watch the Roy Rogers DVDs that Sara had given him for his birthday.

While watching the second disk, the phone rang.

Grissom- " Hello"

Sara- "Hey, Gil! What are you doing tonight?"

Grissom- " Honey! I am sitting here with our boy watching the King of the Cowboys. How are you ?"

Sara- " I am good, Gil, really good. I think I am going to start home early. I plan on leaving in the morning. Are you going to work tomorrow? "

Grissom -" No, I have taken a month off."

Sara- " A month? Whatever shall we do with that month?"

Sara sounded so good, he almost forgot that she had a breakdown only three months before. She sounded sexy and happy. He was overjoyed.

Grissom - " I don't know. I am thinking that there will be a lot of time spent in our room."

Sara- " I agree, baby, I do. I am going to bed now, but I will start out early so I should be home at supper time. I will see you then."

Grissom- " I can't wait! See you soon."

Grissom was thrilled. He called Brass and told him all about Sara and how she sounded like her old self.

He went to bed and had trouble going to sleep. When he finally drifted off, he dreamed of their wedding.

Sara looked so beautiful. Her hair was wavy and hung around her shoulders. She wore her makeup heavier than she usually did, but this was no ordinary day. Her dress was a beige satin and it clung to her slim figure just right. On her feet, she wore delicately strapped heels that made her mile long legs look miles longer. He just looked at her. He wore a dark suit with a crisp white shirt and a light blue tie that Sara loved. He smiled so big that he thought his face would break, but he was so happy, he just couldn't stop it.

They exchanged vows with only the minister and the front desk clerk at the chappell as witnesses. They exchanged rings as well, hers a thin band full of diamonds and his a wide gold band. They knew that the rings would not be worn at work for a while, but they both were so proud of them and smiled as each one was placed on the proper finger. They kissed. A beautiful, deep, loving kiss and left to go home.

The Grissoms entered their house and greeted Hank.

Grissom- " Hank, I made an honest woman of your mother."

Sara- " Ok, we'll talk to him later, lets go, Bugman."

Sara grabbed his hand and guided Grissom to their room. When they reached the door, Sara turned around and put her hands around the back of his neck and kisses him. He returned the kiss and their tongues danced together for what it seemed like forever. They had to break the kiss for they both needed air. Grissom reached behind Sara and pulled the zipper down on her dress and she stepped out of it.

His wife stood in front of him in all of her beauty, she wore delicate satin panties and a satin bra.

Grissom- " My God, I am a lucky man. You are so beautiful. I worship you."

Sara- "Show me."

And he did. They kissed until Sara sighed into his mouth and started to unbutton his shirt, taking in each new space of his skin. She kissed his chest until the last button was freed and then pushed the shirt off of his strong shoulders. They kissed more deeply than before and he grabbed her around her small waist and laid her down on their big bed. He caressed her breast after he freed them from their satin prison. He took a hot pink nipple into his mouth and began sucking til she moaned. He repeated the ritual on the other breast. She moaned even louder then and he slid his had to her belly. He loved the velvety softness of her skin and his had stayed there for a while. He then moved to her panties and gently took them off of her. They were forgotten somewhere on the floor.

He rolled onto then……………………..

Grissom woke up in need of a cold shower. He hobbled into the bathroom with his huge erection and stripped off his boxers and stepped under the cold water. When he was calm enough, he got out and wrapped himself in a towel.

She was coming home today.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Grissom was dressed in jeans and a blue polo shirt an hour later and took Hank for a walk. When they both entered the house, they could tell something was different.

Hank ran to the kitchen and didn't come back. Grissom was puzzled, so, he headed toward the large kitchen that Sara loved.

As he walked in the door, he saw her.

Sara- "Gilbert, I'm home!"

Sara ran to her husband, who was actually crying with joy.

Grissom- "Honey, I didn't think you would be here until tonight! How did you get here so fast?"

Sara- "After I hung up last night, I tried to go to sleep, but I was just too excited to see you and I had to come on home.

My sweet brother told me to bring you with me next visit. I am so sorry, honey, but so glad I went to see him."

Grissom- "Come on, let's sit and you can tell me all about it."

Sara gave him a deep, long kiss that left him dizzy and said

"Ok"

They went into the den, where they had spent many times together, laughing and loving.

Grissom sat in the large leather chair and Sara sat on the table in front of him. She took his hands in hers and spoke very softly.

Sara- " I feel terrible about leaving the way that I did, and I am so sorry that I scared you. I would never leave YOU, I couldn't. I love you too much and have loved you too long to give up on us. I hope you know that."

Grissom- " I do, I didn't when I first read your note, I am not going to pretend that it didn't hurt me. But, after I thought about it all, I realized that you were going through something that I couldn't really help you with, even though I would do anything for you."

Sara- " I know you would, but you are right, you wouldn't have been able to help me with this. I am just so sorry that I left the way I did."

Grissom- " So, tell me everything."

Sara- " Well, you know that when I left, I went to San Fransico. I wasn't ready to call you when I got there, so I waited until I found my Mother. I suppose I had to take my first step before I got in touch with you. Anyway, after our first talk on the phone, I went to actually speak with my Mom. She looked good, she really did. She was healthy and she had put on some weight. She even had a twinkle in her eye. That is something I don't think I ever saw."

Grissom- " So, did you really get to know her? Did she get to know you? Was she -----"

Sara- "Hang on, babe! Ok, I don't know if I got to know her well, but we are on the right road. She got out of prison, and moved back home. She is running a Bed and Breakfast again and business is good. She is happy there and has lots of good friends. Her past is still with her, but she has been in therapy for years. It's really doing her good. She has always wanted to talk to me, but was afraid to try. Before I left her, she hugged me and told me that I did good."

Grissom- " That's wonderful, honey. Will you stay in touch with her?"

Sara- " Yes, and we have a standing invitation to stay at the B&B anytime we want. She can't wait to meet you!"

Grissom-" So, tell me more."

Sara- " I asked Mom where James was. She told me that he has been living in a tiny town in New Mexico for about 10 years. He become a minister out of college and was happily married. Mom called him and asked him if I could visit. He was so thrilled because he didn't know how to find me. I left after that."

Sara told her husband about the long drive to New Mexico and how she thought of the night that Grissom finally told her how he felt.

_Nick was in the hospital and the doctors said that he was doing very well for someone who had been buried alive and bitten all over by ants. He was going to be in the hospital for a few days and then, Warrick was going to stay with him._

_Sara was so tired. She was making some coffee in her kitchen after the long night rescuing of Nick. There was a knock on the door. She sighed and went to see who it was._

_She opened the door, and there stood a very tired Gilbert Grissom at her door. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and said.._

"_May I come in?"_

_Sara- " Ok, come on in. Can I get you something?"_

_Grissom- " I'll have some coffee with you, if you don't mind."_

_Sara- " Of course. Grissom, are you alright?"_

_Grissom- " No, Sara, I 'm not. I need to talk to you and I am not sure how to ."_

_Sara- " Well, just do it. I'll listen. Let's go sit down and you can talk."_

_Grissom- " Listen, I know that you are tired, and I am sorry to keep you awake-"_

_Sara- " I love to talk to you, now, what's on your mind?"_

_Grissom- " You know that I am not good with people, Sara."_

_Sara- "Yeah, Griss, I have noticed that. "_

_Grissom- " I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me. I miss talking to you, eating breakfast with you and the guys after shift. I miss you asking me a lot of questions. I miss being with you."_

_Sara- "Griss, I don't understand. You see me everyday."_

_Grissom- " I 've known this for seven years, I just didn't know if I could deal with it. I didn't know what to do about it. "_

_Sara- " About what, Griss?"_

_Grissom- " I love you, Sara."_

_Sara looked at him in shock. She had loved him since the first time she saw him at the Forensic Conference._

_Sara- " I don't understand. You love me?"_

_Grissom- "Sara, I have loved you for a very long time, and tonight, with all that happened with Nick, I realized it could have been you in that box and I knew that I couldn't let another day go by without telling you exactly how much you mean to me."_

_Sara was shocked, to say the least, and sat there with her mouth hanging open. She blinked a few times and then spoke with a very quiet voice…_

_Sara- " Griss, I heard everything you said to Dr. Lurie that night, I knew after hearing you talk to him, how you felt about me. I saw Debbie Marlin. I know she looked like me. I knew that's why you never left the crime scene and why you kinda went nuts on us. The only thing I understood was that you had feelings for me that you were not willing to do anything with. I wasn't worth the risk. It hurt me, Griss, I won't lie."_

_Grissom- "Sara. I have been fighting this since we met. I am over fifteen years older than you , I am your boss, I am bad with people, and I have never had a serious relationship. I was scared as hell and didn't know what to do. After that case, I was scared that I would turn into a Dr. Lurie. I couldn't let you in my life and have you leave me. I wouldn't have survived it, because I knew how I felt about you. My feelings were never a question, Sara."_

_Sara- "Grissom, I asked you that night, after the lab blew up, I asked you to dinner to see what could happen. You told me no. I was hurt, you know."_

_Grissom looked at his hands that were in his lap. He didn't think he could convince her, he had to . He loved her more than he thought another person could ever love someone._

_Grissom- " I was scared. Let me tell you about my Mother and what was happening then.Ok?"_

_So, Grissom told her everything, about his Mother, about his hearing, his surgery, everything. For once in his life, he said all the right things at the right time and he wasn't at the lab or in a classroom._

_Sara looked at him and for the first time, really and truly understood the man that she had been in love with for years. She was also flabbergasted at what to do. Should she just go for it? Should she let him make the first move? She chose to play it safe and see what the very nervous man in front of her would do. _

_She found out._

_And was very happy._

_Grissom touched her cheek. He told her again how he loved her, how she was the world to him. He went on to tell her that it was against policy to have a relationship with a member of the same team, but he wanted to do it anyway. He couldn't loose her. _

_Then, he touched her lips with his fingers and traced their shape. She always looked to him as if she was ready for a passionate kiss, her lips so full and beautiful. He moved to kiss her then, and they didn't stop kissing until very early the next morning. _

Grissom laughed. Sara did too. Now that they were married and back together, it was almost funny to think how hard it was to get together. They laughed at how no one knew or ever suspected. Only once did anything come up. Cath and Nick later told the couple after Sara's rescue, that they spoke of Grissom having a girlfriend. They all had a good laugh, though Catherine was still pissed that she didn't figure it out first.

Sara then added….

Sara- "Gil, there's more. My brother and I really talked. A lot. He was my therapist, of sorts. I feel like I may believe in God now. I suppose I should since I lived through what I have. I am like you, though, I don't see myself going to church, but I would like to read more and talk with you about it."

Grissom- " Of course, honey. Anything. I love to learn and study with you, you know that. So, your brother helped you? Did he ever have a hard time with the past?"

Sara "When he was a young teen, he was into drugs, but that was mainly to deal with it all. We lived with so much, honey. He went to college and the seminary and then met Rose and they moved to New Mexico, they live just outside of Taos and he became the minister of the non denominational church there. He and Rose stared their family. He got lots of therapy in the seminary. He loves it in New Mexico and he loves the history of the place. I found it all fascinating. I would love to go back soon and let you check it out."

Grissom- " You know I would love that. I am so glad that James turned out so well. His family sounds great. So, you got close with the kids?"

Sara- " I did. They are so smart. You, know, another thing that seemed to worry me when I left was the possibility of creating another genius like Hannah if we ever had a child. I learned from spending time with my brilliant niece and nephew, that just because a child is advanced, doesn't mean they could be a killer. Hannah was disturbed. You'll love the kids, honey. They are so cute. I just loved them right away."

Sara was smiling. He was thrilled to see it. She still had a look of hurt to her, but it's fading and she is coming back little by little. And she was home. She came home to him. She loved him. She was married to HIM. He didn't loose her.

He kissed her again and held her close. Hank ran to her and she hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

Sara- " Gil?"

Grissom- " Yes, dear."

Sara- " I believe you mentioned something about spending a lot of time in our room?"

Grissom- "So I did. "

Sara- " Come on, Bugman."

The Grissoms went to their bedroom and really reunited. Their lovemaking was slow and passionate, it seemed to go on forever. They had three months of passion to catch up on and they knew it. Grissom had dreamed every night of their first night together, their first vacation, their first night living together and their wedding night. All of his dreams became reality once again in the hours that followed. When they were finally so exhausted that they had to stop, they fell asleep wrapped in each other and slept peacefully for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Grissom awoke to the sound of Sara laughing. She was laughing. He wasn't dreaming anymore.

He quickly got up to find out what was going on to make her laugh and to hopefully join in the fun. He found his wife in the den wearing on of his shirts and a pair of his boxers playing with Hank. He had one of Grissom's socks and Sara was trying-without success to get it away from him. They were having a great time. Grissom just stood there and watched as his wife, who three months ago had to leave because she was so depressed and suffering from Post Tramatic Stress Disorder, and saw a beautiful, laughing and happier woman in her place. She was almost all the way back and he was in heaven.

Sara looked up from her struggle and smiled. He smiled back.

"He missed you." Grissom stated the obvious.

Sara- "I missed him too. I was afraid he wouldn't speak to me. At least I could talk to you on the phone!"

They smiled again. So much didn't have to be said. Hank ran to his daddy and Grissom let him outside. He walked back to find Sara in the kitchen starting breakfast.

Grissom- "I don't know if I told you last night, but you look wonderful. There is something. Did you gain some of your weight back? I hope you did. "

Sara- " Yea, normally, if someone said that to me, I would hit them. (laughing) I did, I have gained about ten pounds and I think I am about normal, now. I feel better, I think with the stress and depression, I just didn't feel like eating."

Grissom- "Well, it looks like you have found your appetite now!"

Sara was making a ton of eggs and toast , fruit and pancakes. Grissom hadn't eaten like that in a very long time. He had actually lost about twenty pounds over the past few months and Sara noticed that as well.

Sara- " I think you need to find yours, honey, have you been eating at all?"

Grissom- " Didn't feel like it. I did eat once in a while. I suppose now that your home, we'll be doing a lot of cooking."

Sara smiled. They loved to be in the kitchen together.

That afternoon, Sara told Grissom that she really wanted to see the team. She didn't want to go into the lab just yet, but wanted to see her friends.

Grissom- " I know, honey. But, would it be too much to ask to have you all to myself for several days? I did take a month off to be with you."

Sara- " Oh, no problem, Gilber. I meant that I want to see them. I suppose that they are mad at me."

Grissom- " Baby, no one has ever been mad about this. They all felt like it was something you needed to do for YOU, but they weren't mad. I wasn't, so they didn't need to be. Now, Greg, on the other hand, has not talked to me. I think he blames me for your leaving."

Sara- "Poor Greggo. I suppose I should actually speak with him first. He's been my friend for so long. I need to clear the air with him. I am sorry if he's been taking it out on you. I honestly never thought he'd be that way."

Grissom- " Don't even worry. I think Greg will be fine once he knows you are back. But, for now, I am the only one. Well, except for Brass and Cath."

Sara- " I am shocked that Catherine isn't over here yelling at me! What did she have to say about my leaving?"

Grissom- "Well, at first, she wanted me to go get you, then I explained that you needed to do this and she understood. We talked, but not much. I did tell her that I knew you'd be home when you felt better. She was glad to know that you really didn't leave me. I think at first, she was going to hunt you down."

Sara- " Oh, Cath. She is a good friend. I am glad she was there for you, even though I know you didn't make it easy on her, or anyone else."

Grissom- "So, Mrs. Grissom. What would you like to do today?"

Sara- " Well, babe, I just want to be with you and Hank. I can't think of anything better."

Sara and Grissom played in the backyard with Hank, took a picnic lunch to their favorite park and went home before sunset to watch an old movie.

As Sara was making popcorn in the kitchen, the phone rang. By habbit, she answered.

"Hello"

Nick- " Sara? What the hell? Your back?"

Sara- " Hey, Nicky. I am back. How are you?"

Nick- " Glad your back, honey. Is everything alright? Is Grissom giving you a hard time? If you need me, I-"

Sara interrupted him then.

Sara- "Listen, Nick, I never left Grissom. He knew that. I called him after I got to San Fransisco and we talked almost once a week. Sometimes not as much, but I did stay in touch. I love him, he knows that. I just had enough, Nick. I couldn't recover after the desert and everything. I just hope all you guys don't hate me."

Nick- " Honey, we couldn't hate you. We love you. I just wish we would have helped you. I felt like we let you down."

Sara- " You saved me, Nick. And there wasn't really anything you all could have done. You all came to visit me in the hospital, you brought me gifts, you called me nonstop. I mean, really Nick! After I got back to work, and wasn't with Gil, I just felt out of it. Hannah made it come to the surface, but I think it would have anyway. I am just glad I got away before I really went nuts."

Grissom heard Sara talking and went to find out who she was talking to.

He found her on the phone laughing. It was so good to see.

Sara- " Hold on, Nicky. Honey, Nick's been filling me in on Hodges. Sounds like he is going off the deep end!"

Grissom- " I did like the game!"

Sara laughed and so did Grissom. Nick told her that he'd talk to his Boss later, but was so glad she was back. Sara told him.. 

"Nick, thank you for finding me out there."

Nick- " It was my pleasure. Tell Griss hi."

Sara hung up and smiled. Grissom took her in his arms.

Sara- " I needed to say that to him. I don't think I ever did."

Grissom- " Nick didn't need you to. You are like a sister to him. He loves you."

Sara and Grissom kissed and walked slowly to their bedroom. The movie and popcorn forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Home Again Chapter 5

A/N--- This has been hard to write because I am so mad at the show right now. I want Sara back--NOW!!!!!!!!

I want to dedicate this chapter to my sweet friend, Moe.

Please read and review. I love it.

* * *

For a week, Grissom and Sara did nothing except walk Hank, cook, make love and talk. They did speak on the phone to others several times, but most of the time, they were alone at home and they loved it.

As they sat eating dinner on Saturday night, Sara looked up at her husband and smiled.

"I think I'd like to have the team for dinner this week. Is that ok?"

"I think that is a great idea. Should I cook, or do you want it to be a joint effort?" Grissom asked.

"Joint effort of course!" Sara laughed

"So, Mrs. Grissom, shall we finally tell our friends that we have been married for almost 5 months?" Grissom asked

"Yes, honey, I think it's time. Why don't we make this a Christmas party? It's next week, and I could really get into it this year." Sara suggested.

"I love it, although, I will not dress as St. Nick, so don't ask. We need to finally break down and get a tree. I almost forgot about Christmas, I have been so happy to have you home." Grissom was blushing.

"I wanted our first Christmas married to be special" he whispered.

"Honey, it will be, I feel better, we are together and happy. I don't need fancy gifts to know that you love me, but, I do need to go shopping!" She smiled at him.

They decided to call the team. Sara called Nick and Greg. Grissom called Brass, Catherine and Doc Robbins.

After writing separate shopping lists, they drove to the mall. When they reached the doors to the mall, Grissom grabbed Sara's hand.

"I need to do a few things alone. Will you be ok?'

Sara smiled at him, he was so cute and too protective, but she loved him.

"Ok Bugman, I need to get away alone too. How 'bout we meet at the Mexican place in 2 hours?"

"Sounds good, turn your cell on and call if you get done early."

"Gil, I'll be fine. Let me shop!" she laughed and kissed him.

Sara went to find his gift. She knew what she was looking for, but it had to be perfect.

Grissom went to the jewelry store where he had bought Sara's engagement ring and looked around. His eyes settle on an eternity band that would look very nice with her wedding band. He asked the lady behind the counter about it and looked at several others before deciding on a Tiffany shared setting diamond platinum band for her to wear with her platinum wedding band. He told them her ring size and the one that he held in his hand was the same size. He gave the lady his credit card, and left the store with a smile.

Sara found her desired items and went off to find her husband. He was just getting to the restaurant when he saw Sara walking toward him. He was in awe of her. Sara never seemed to know how beautiful she is. He watched as men turned to watch her walk by them and smiled to himself at his good fortune.

"Hey, Gilber, are you ready for lunch? I am starving."

"I am, let's eat"

They enjoyed their lunch and then went to shop together for their friends and for Hank. Sara insisted that Hank needed a new collar and toys. They found a silly little pet store and bought Hank a collar with bugs on it-perfect. Sara picked out several small toys and a few huge bones for him to chew on.

After all of the shopping was done, they collapsed in their den and sighed.

"I don't think I have ever been so exhausted from shopping. How do people do this all the time?" Grissom asked.

"Don't ask me, honey, I am not a shopper." Sara laughed

"Could have fooled me, you bought a gift for everyone and Hank."

"Hank needs to have a good Christmas after his Mommy left him and his Mommy needs to spoil him. Behave, Gil or you won't get your gift."

They rested a while longer and got up to put lights on the tree.

Grissom was having problems with the lights and Sara was laughing at him. Finally, after several bad words and teasing from his wife, Grissom had the tree full of lights.

They each put ornaments on the tree and Grissom put the angel on top. They stepped back and smiled. It was a lovely tree.

"I think I will wait till tomorrow to wrap these gifts. I am so sleepy." Sara yawned.

"Good idea, I am not sure I can make it to the bed."

They shuffled off to bed and Hank followed.

Grissom kissed Sara and said "Goodnight, honey, "

And they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Each of them dreamed of Christmas, for different reasons.

A/N--Don't forget to push that button!!!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Home Again Chapter 6

A/N- I have had a really hard time getting interesting in writing because I am reading a great story by Grissom1 called "Sessions". After you read this, you should really check it out. I am totally hooked and can't seem to worry about mine. However, I had to write this chapter BEFORE Christmas, I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday.

Disclaimer-If I owned CSI, Sara wouldn't have left, Grissom would have a shower scene and Catherine would have to wear clothes that fit!! Please don't sue me!!!

Sara woke to the smell of French toast. She found Grissom working away in the kitchen wearing a t shirt and boxers. Hank was at his side hoping that his Daddy would drop some food. Hank left Grissom when he saw Sara.

"Hey, handsome. Smells great. I am starving." Sara said as she moved to kiss Grissom

"You slept late, are you feeling alright?" He asked after he kissed her again.

"I think I have a hangover from shopping! " she laughed

They ate, showered and got Hank settled, then sat about making their home look more and more like Christmas. Sara hung stockings at the fireplace and put up little decorations all over the house. Grissom worked on the food for tonight's dinner with the gang. They planned to have all kinds of finger foods, some with meat, but most veggie fare.

Sara left Grissom working in the kitchen and went to their bedroom to get his gift ready for tonight. She knew that he planned on exchanging gifts on Christmas morning while it was just the two of them, but she couldn't wait. She truly had the perfect gift for her husband.

"Sara! Honey, where are you?" Grissom yelled.

"Gil, I'll be out in a minute, I am wrapping some gifts!" She answered.

"Ok, when your through, meet me in the den."

Sara finished wrapping Grissom's gift and grabbed it along with several others and hauled them into the den where their tree was waiting.

Grissom was in there waiting too. He had a huge smile on his face and a small box in his hand.

"I can't wait to give you your gift. Please open it." He whispered in her ear.

Sara smiled at him, when it came to suprises, Gil Grissom was a kid at heart. He had given her many gifts and was usually more excited than she was to get them open. He handed her the box and she smiled at him.

"Sara, you are the most important thing in my life. I could not exist without you, not really. This is a symbol of how I will love you until the end of time. " he softly said.

Sara had tears in her eyes as she looked away from him to open the small box. She gasped when she saw the ring. She wasn't much for jewelry, but she loved her wedding ring and loved her engagement ring. This was different.

She grabbed him and kissed him. Their tongues stroking each others, they held onto their kiss for a while and when they parted, Sara was crying.

"Gil, I love you, I love this. You are the sweetest man. Thank you, honey. "

He placed the ring on her finger. It worked really well with her wedding ring. He kissed her hand and they hugged again.

"Care for a shower before our guests arrive?" Sara asked seductively.

An hour and a half later, they opened the door to Catherine, who grabbed Sara and gave her a huge hug. Sara was really surprised by it, but hugged her back just a strong. Catherine smiled and said

"So glad you are home. We missed you."

"Thanks, Cath. I missed you guys too. Come on in. Would you like a drink? Sara asked

She got Catherine tended to and the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Nick and Greg. Nick shook his boss's hand, while Greg simply nodded. He was still angry at Grissom because Sara left . Nick looked up and as soon as he saw Sara, he yelled.

"Hey, darlin' come here and give me some love!"

Sara jogged over to him and he picked her up and whirled her around. She was giggling like a school girl when he put her down.

"I missed you, don't scare us like that again, ok?" Nick said.

"Sorry, Nicky, I didn't mean to. I kinda lost it and it was the only thing I could do. I am so much better now. Thanks for taking care of Gil while I was away. " Sara added.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "I can't get used to you calling him by his first name. I know that ya'll live together, but I just can't get used to that."

Grissom laughed. "Tonight should be fun, Nick, if "Gil" threw you off!"

Everyone was laughing when Sara noticed Greg standing off by himself.

Sara walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and whisped softly.

"I love you, ya know. I missed you."

"I love you too, Greggo. I am back now, and I am sorry. I won't ever do that again. Ok?

Sara patted him on the head and he laughed. They walk toward the others in the kitchen.

Brass arrived with Warrick and Doc Robbins close behind. Both men were thrilled to see Sara.

"Cookie, come here and give me a hug" Brass yelled.

He gave her a bear hug and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for Gil. I know my leaving scarred him." She whispered .

Warrick scooped Sara up in his arms and sqeezed her tight. "Miss you, girl. Don't do that again, ok?"

They all went in search of food and after the group was all settled, Grissom stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Guys, Sara and I are very glad you could come to our home to celebrate her homecoming and Christmas. We do have some news that we 'd like to share with you all." Grissom said.

"Gil and I got married." Sara announced while holding up her left hand for all to see.

There were lots of well wishes and hugs all around.

"When did you guys get married? " Catherine asked.

"Five months ago." Grissom said

"God, you two are good at keeping secrets ! There should really be an award for that type of thing, you guys would clean up!" Greg said laughing.

"We have some gifts for you all, so let's go to the tree! "Sara said.

They gathered in the den and they all sat and Sara handed them their gifts. She loved watching each of their friends open their packages. She had found something that suited each of them, and now that they were finished, it was time for the big gift.

"Honey, I have a gift for you. Sit down, it's big!" Sara said teasing him.

"Sara, just because I couldn't wait doesn't mean-" He was interrupted by a box being placed on his lap.

"Go on, now, open it. "She urged.

Grissom smirked at his wife and began to open the package. He tore into the paper and tossed it on the floor. Then, he opened the box. Inside, there was a lot of red tissue paper and he almost thought that she had forgotten to put the gift in the box before she wrapped it. After digging for a minute, he pulled out a card.

"LOOK IN THE GARAGE FOR YOUR GIFT"

"Sara, what did you do?" he asked her smiling.

"I didn't do a thing, Come on, everyone, let's go to the garage!" Sara said.

The whole gang walked to the Grissom's garage and were silent when Grissom opened the door.

There in the middle of the garage, there sat a baby carriage he walked over to it and looked inside. There was a toy butterfly with a narrow box attached to it's body. Grissom looked at Sara.

"Go on, open the box" She said

Inside the box was a positive pregnancy test and on it, Sara had written the date she took it. It was dated two days before she came home.

Grissom was in shock and his eyes were full of tears. The whole team was speechless, and considering who they were, that was saying a lot.

"I can't believe it, really? A baby?" He was too emotional to talk above a whisper.

"Yes, honey. I had no idea when I left, but after I got settled and talked to you, I started thinking. Then, I saw my mother and felt a little better and took the test. I had to come home. I had to be with you. " She was crying too.

Seeing the two most private people in Nevada carry on like this was shocking for their friends, but they were all in tears by the time the couple ended their long hug and walked back toward them.

"Merry Christmas, honey. " Sara told him.

"Yes, it is. We truly have everything." Grissom answered.

A/N--I hope you all liked this little fluff for Christmas. Enjoy your holiday and please give me the gift of a review!!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Home Again Chapter 7

A/N --- This is some more fluff to start off the new year right. Please read and review. I promise to send you a cookie if you review.

Disclaimer---I don't own a darn thing, except many CSI DVD's, the games, T-shirts, and too many other things to list. Hey, maybe I DO own CSI!!!! I better get in touch with Jorja!

* * *

After all of their guests left, Grissom was too happy to settle down for the night. Sara was thrilled to see him so excited about the baby. They talked about how they were going to change things in their life, how they would start a savings account for the baby the following week, how they would remodel the "office" into a room for a baby. They talked and talked until Sara fell asleep on the couch.

Grissom smiled at her, she had brought so much joy into his life since he pulled his head out of the microscope and told her how he felt. He had loved her for so long, and now this wonderful surprise was more than he had ever hoped for. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. She sighed when he covered her with the blanket and was deep asleep in seconds. He was still so excited that he couldn't sleep. He went into the office and turned on the computer. He searched several websites that catered to babies and bookmarked several things that he wanted Sara to see.

Sara woke him up the next morning.

"Gil, Gil……GIL!!!!!"

"Huh? What's the matter honey?"

" I am so sick to my stomach. I can't move". Sara groaned.

"Do you need me to help you to the bathroom?" he was concerned.

"No, I need crackers and a 7 Up, I can't move. Do you mind ?" Sara asked

"Sure honey, I don't mind at all. Just lay back and I'll go get -----"

He was interrupted by Sara vomiting . Luckily, she was able to turn toward the side of the bed rather than HIS side of the bed before it happened.

"Oh, honey, it's ok. Let me walk you to the toilet and then I'll clean this up. Don't worry, it's ok"

"I'm sorry, it happened so fast." She was almost in tears.

An hour later, he had helped Sara shower, throw up again, and had the bedroom clean. He helped her to the den and got her settled on the couch. Grissom brought her some 7 Up and crackers and made himself a bowl of cornflakes.

Sara slept for a while on the couch and he went in the office and called Catherine.

"Willows"

"Hey Cath? Did you have morning sickness with Lyndsey?" Grissom asked

"Well, hello to you too, Yes, I did. It started right after my Mother asked me if I had been sick yet. I thought she was evil after that." She answered.

"Sara is very sick this morning. I haven't noticed anything since she came home, but this morning, she couldn't even get out of bed. " He was worried.

"It's normal, Gil, she'll be fine. My doctor told me that it's a sign of a healthy baby . Just keep her in

7 Up and crackers and it'll be ok." Catherine said.

"How long does this last? "Grissom wondered.

"A couple of months usually, some women are sick as dogs the whole time. "

Grissom hung up and went to check on his wife. He found her in the kitchen eating toast.

"Hi honey, what are ya doing?"

"I was just talking to Cath, are you ok?" Grissom asked.

"I feel fine, just hungry. I fed Hank, but I didn't let him out yet."

Grissom let Hank out and went to shower.

He was just lathering up when the shower door opened and Sara entered and kissed him hard. She grabbed his nice ass and squeezed it. He was thrilled at this development and kissed her neck and then her lips. They stayed in the shower until there was no hot water and made their way to the bed. They made love for over an hour and then Sara laughed.

"I am so happy, honey. I really am."

"Me too. When do we see the doctor? " Grissom asked

"Next week. I am so excited. I think we are due in July or early August. Can't wait to find out exactly." Sara said.

"I asked Catherine about morning sickness, she said it probably won't last long. I just wish didn't have to be sick. " Grissom rubbed her back.

"I am fine. I have only been sick one other time. When I was at my brother's, I was sick. That is when I decided to take the test. "

They stayed in bed and talked and laughed and slept. Each dreaming of the baby to come.

* * *

A/N---I got morning sickness with my last baby right after my grandmother asked me if I had gotten sick yet. I was sick the whole damned time. Let's hope Sara isn't that unlucky.

Hope you liked this bit of fluff. Please, pretty please, read and review. I will answer you and I will bring cookies!!!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Home Again Chapter 8

A/N- I hope everyone has a healthy and happy New Year! I also hope we get the writers strike over soon and Jorja Fox back on CSI.

I dedicate this chapter to my friends, CSIGeekFan, Shane, Moe, and Chari. Thanks for reading my stories.

* * *

A week flew by with Sara only being sick one other time, the rest of the time, she felt great. Grissom was still on cloud nine. He had everything he never knew he wanted-a wife he loved more than life itself, a home, and a baby on the way. Life just couldn't get better.

Tuesday rolled around and it was the day to visit Sara's doctor. Grissom had met the kind woman months before, when Sara was recovering from her ordeal in the desert. They drove to the doctor's office talking and laughing as usual.

As they entered the office, Grissom realized

"I am the oldest father to be here, aren't I?"

"Who cares? You are a wonderful father to be and I love you." was Sara's reply.

They waited around half an hour before the nurse called The Grissoms back.

"Sara! You look wonderful, how are you feeling?" asked nurse Julie

"I am really doing great. I have only been sick twice, it was awful, but it doesn't last long." Sara answered.

"That sounds normal. Let's get a urine sample, then we'll get you weighed and the doctor will be in."

Sara went to collect the sample and Grissom stayed behind and looked at all of the charts of babies on the wall. There was one that caught his eye. It was a fetus about the size as a grain of rice. As a scientist, he knew about all of this, but he never really cared before and he was fasinated. Sara returned after being weighed and smiled at her husband.

"Well, I was right, I have gained back ten pounds since I was in the hospital. I am still underweight for my height, but Julie tells me that will change quickly" Sara stated with a laugh.

Doctor Williams entered the exam room then and shook Grissom's hand. She then hugged Sara and told her how happy she was for her.

"I am so glad that I can take care of you for a happy reason ! So, do you have any questions before we begin?:" asked Dr. Williams

"No, not really yet, Georgia, but I am dying to know when I am actually due." Sara said.

"Ok, then, let's do a vaginal ultrasound and we can get a look at this baby. " Dr. Georgia Williams said laughing.

Sara laid back and the exam began. Grissom was taking it all in, watching everything. He looked at the screen and saw a tiny little white thing, and he knew that was his life he was watching.

"Well, Sara, it looks like you are closing in on the third month. What is this? Hold on, I need to see….."the doctor was distracted.

Suddenly, Grissom was terrified, what if something was wrong? Could Sara deal with it?

Sara was looking and watching, she wasn't as scared because she saw something in her doctor's face that calmed her.

"My friends, you are having twins! See, right there, two little heartbeats. Congradulations!" the doctor said smiling.

"WHAT? Two babies? Oh, my God, TWO BABIES??? Gil, what are we going to do? Gil?" Sara asked

Grissom was on the floor, he had fainted.

* * *

A/N---I know this was short, but I have laundry that is calling my name, please send your thoughts and suggestions. I will answer them and maybe use your ideas. Don't worry, you'll get credit! LOL! 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Home Again Chapter 9

A/N--Thanks to everyone that is reading and reviewing. I am touched.

* * *

Grissom entered the break room and sat down with a sigh. Catherine heard him and turned around. She looked at him closely, her trained eyes missing nothing.

"Gil, are you feeling alright? You look, well, a little green" she said.

"I am just a little queasy, Cath, I am fine. Can you go round up the guys for me?" Grissom asked

Catherine went in search of the guys, she found Greg and Nick talking to Wendy in the DNA lab, then they picked up Greg in the hall.

"Guys, don't say anything, but I think Grissom has morning sickness" Catherine whispered.

They all looked at her as if she suddenly spoke a different language.

"Griss has morning sickness?" Warrick asked, shaking his head.

"Let's go in the break room, you'll see. " Catherine said.

The group entered the break room and found Grissom with his head between his knees. They stood there and looked at each other for a minute .

"Griss? Are you alright?" Asked Nick.

"I am just not feeling right, maybe it's something I ate." he mumbled.

"Gil, do you need to go home? I'll cover shift for you." said Cath

Grissom got up slowly and walked wobbly to the door where the group stood watching him.

"Move, I am gonna be sick." and he ran to the men's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours, all was well again. Grissom was in his office doing the dreaded paperwork, but at least he was able to sit down for that. He was still a little queasy, but much better. He was thinking about calling Sara to see if she was alright, but choose not to in case she was sleeping.

The phone then rang, and he jumped.

"Grissom"

"Hey, Gilber…..are you busy? " His wife asked him

"No, honey, I am just sitting her trying not to do all of this paperwork. How are you feeling?"

"I was a little sick earlier, but I am feeling fine now. I called Catherine and made plans to have lunch with her tomorrow. ".

"Good, honey. Are you going to tell her our new news? " he asked with a smile.

Sara smiled too, she knew in a way, he was very proud of himself. She thought it was cute.

"I thought I'd talk it over with you first. I think we should start telling everyone. They'll all wonder why I am as big as a house in a month." she said laughing.

They talked for a while then , Sara had to go. No, she had to pee is what she told him. He laughed at her. It was starting. He wondered if he should hurry and read all the books on pregnancy he bought. He smiled and went to finish his paperwork so he could go home to his beautiful wife.

* * *

Sara was in the bedroom crying when he got home. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her still slim waist. She still had her back to him.

"Honey, what's wrong? The babies-" Grissom asked.

"The babies and I are fine, but my boobs on the other hand are not." Sara sniffed.

"I don't understand….your boobs?" Grissom asked.

Sara turned to him, and her boobs bumped against his chest. They were huge.

"I woke up this morning and I had these! I can't wear any of my bras! I don't know what I am going to do." she cried more.

"Honey, I'll go buy you a couple of bras. Let me measure you and I'll see what I can do." Grissom smiled

She hugged him and kissed him. Thinking that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

* * *

A/N- I know this wasn't much, but it's hard to type and sneeze! Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

-1Home Again Chapter 10

The next day, Sara, wearing her new and much bigger bra, went to meet Catherine at the CSI's favorite diner for lunch. Sara walked in to find Catherine already seated at a booth and when she looked up at Sara, her mouth flew open.

"Well, Sara, I see the boob fairy came." she said laughing

"Yeah, thanks. Gil had to make an emergency bra run yesterday. I was so embarrassed." she said blushing.

"Don't worry about it, that kind of thing happens to all mom's to be. Just wait until you wake up one day and can't wear any of your clothes!" Catherine warned her.

"Well, that may happen a lot sooner than we thought." Sara said.

"Why would it?" Catherine asked.

"We went to have an ultrasound and we found out that we're having twins." Sara said proudly.

"Congradulations!" She stood to hug Sara.

"Ok, tell me everything." Catherine said.

They talked and laughed like they never had before and it was two hours later when Catherine finally stood and said that she had to go home to be with her daughter. They made plans for Sara to come to the lab to visit the next week. Sara left the diner happy as could be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was having a hard time keeping his mind on his paperwork. He hated it anyway, but he kept thinking about Sara, and her boobs. He just couldn't stop picturing them in his mind. He was gong to have to go to the locker room and take a cold shower if he didn't get his mind off his wife's new curves.

His train of thought was interrupted by Nick.

"Griss, Catherine just called and said that she wants to have a party of some kind for Sara next week. She said Sara wants to see the lab and try to be at home here again and thought food would help. " Nick said.

"Food would. You know, she isn't going to come back to work, she's just going to visit." Grissom reminded the younger man.

"Yeah, Griss I know, but what kinds of things should we get for her? Veggie stuff, but like what?" Nick asked.

"I'll make a list of things she likes, ok? Hey Nick, feel free to get some meat for the carnavors."Grissom said smiling.

Nick went around and told everyone about the party for Sara. They all said they'd bring some food and were happy about it. Nick was looking for Warrick. He thought they could bring the meat.

Warrick was in the break room eating his lunch when Nick informed him of the plans.

"Ok, you smoke the turkey legs and I'll barbeque the ribs. That should be enough meat plus all of the tofu that everyone else will be bringing." Warrick said as he made a face

The plans we in motion. They all got a copy of the list from Grissom and started to plan a good party for their friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom went home in time to find Sara making a snack. She was in the kitchen building a rather impressive sandwich.

"Sara, need help?" He asked laughing.

"Yes, actually, could you hand me the mustard? " she gave him a kiss as he handed the mustard to her.

He looked again at her chest. It was larger than it was last night.. He blushed and turned around.

"Gil, I made plans to stop by the lab next week, so, please catch up on your paperwork so we can hang out." his wife asked him.

"I promise. How are you feeling today?"

"Hungry. I am starving. I have not been sick all day, but I can't seem to get enough to eat." she said smiling.

He joined her at the table and watched in wonder as she inhaled her huge sandwich.

Later that night, after he had worshipped her new boobs, she laid in his arms and they talked about the desert.

"You know, out there, I never thought this could happen. I thought I would die. " she said softly.

"I never really wanted kids. Never thought I'd even be married. But, I am so happy. I feel like a new person." she smiled at him

They talked and talked and finally drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N--Ok a lot of you are reading, but not reviewing. Please review. I'll send you a cookie!!!!

I hope to update tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

-1The rest of the week flew by. Grissom only went into the lab for a couple of hours each day and Sara was glad. They spent most of their time together laughing and talking about the babies and talking about the reasons Sara left.

Finally, on Friday, Grissom went to work, knowing Sara would be there for a visit in a couple of hours. Catherine had the break room set up nicely. There was tons of food, lots of veggie dishes, tofu and then, of course the turkey and the ribs. Everyone brought or ordered something and they were all looking forward to seeing Sara again. Grissom was in his office going over paperwork when his wife arrived.

"Hey, honey, paperwork gotcha down?" Sara came into his office smiling.

"Always, how are you? Feeling alright?" Grissom asked her softly.

"Well, it's strange to be here, but I am fine. I can't button any of my pants, but I am fine." she said with a laugh.

They walked to the break room, stopping along the way to say hi to Archie and ask him to join them for dinner.

Greg was already taking lids off of containers of food, Warrick was unwrapping the ribs and Nick was bringing turkey legs. Catherine was following behind him with paper plates and napkins.

"Hello, beautiful, come here and hug old Nick". Sara walked to her friend and gave him a big hug.

"Darlin', there's a little more of you to love, isn't there? You look amazing, Sara. I don't think you have ever looked better." Nick said honestly.

"I have to agree, girl. You DO look great."Warrick said

"Not to mention, the boobs, huh, guys?" laughed Catherine.

Everyone laughed and more of the lab walked in to say hi. Sara was hugged by Hodges, Wendy, Mandy, David, and Doc Robbins. They all sat and Grissom went to fix a plate for his voluptuous wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, all pagers went off, there had been a murder at the Little White Wedding Chapel and it was a famous victim. Ecklie wanted everyone there ASAP and all lab rats in their labs waiting and ready to process evidence.

Sara was excited about the case and couldn't wait for Grissom to fill her in on it. They all told Sara goodbye and got their kits and left for the scene.

Grissom hugged his wife and asked her to rest. She told him she thought she'd lay down in his office before driving home. He smile and kissed her and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Grissom finished his part of the scene and came back to the lab. He went to his office to see if Sara was still there resting. She wasn't. He figured she'd gone home and smiled. His hunger made him start toward the break room in search of the food he knew was still there. On his way, Nick and Greg joined him, they had finished also and were starving.

The men opened the door to the break room to find Sara Sidle Grissom holding a turkey leg in one hand and a rib in the other muching away happily.

A/N-- Yes, I know, Sara doesn't eat meat, but all bets are off when your pregnant! Trust me! LOL!

Please review, ya know, that sweet little button?????????


	12. Chapter 12

-1They stood there watching the strict vegetarian inhale the turkey and the ribs in silence. Grissom covered his mouth and ran for the men's room. Nick giggled like a little girl and Warrick spoke up.

"Girl, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, Warrick. I was hungry and it all looked so good, I just helped myself." Sara said

"But, your eating MEAT, Sara! You don't eat meat! What's up?" Warrick laughed

"It smelled so good, I know it's wrong and totally against everything I believe in, but I couldn't help it. It's like the babies needed the meat." Sara said.

"Babies? " Nick asked.

"Yes, you all had to leave so fast we didn't get to tell you, we are having twins." Sara announced proudly.

"That's amazing! Congratulations! Hey, where's Griss?" Nick said.

"He ran to the men's room. " Warrick answered laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick went off to check on Grissom while Warrick sat down helped Sara eat the turkey and the ribs.. As they were thoroughly enjoying themselves, Mandy came into the break room with a huge box of Chinese take out.

"I totally forgot to bring anything from home, so I went to Ling Pal's and ordered two of everything on the menu. I hope that's ok…..Sara, you're, um, eating meat!"

"Yes, and it's good, want some?" said Sara while handing Mandy a rib.

Sara stopped eating and looks in a box and squealed "Egg rolls! Hot dang, I loved these in college!"

She bites into an egg roll, then a rib and Mandy and Warrick eat on.

Mandy gives Warrick a raised eyebrow, and Warrick says, "Don't ask me, she's eating for three!"

Mandy, then looks at Sara and she then notices the size of Sara's chest and her eyes grow large.

Meanwhile…………..

Nick finds Grissom leaned back in his chair with a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Griss, are you ok?" Nick asked him quietly.

"Oh, I think I am dying. Where's Sara?"

"She and Warrick are eating. Can I get you anything?"

"Shoot me."

"Is it your ticker, Griss?" Nick wonders

"No, I think I have all of Sara's morning sickness. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day." Grissom said sadly.

Nick giggles and says, "I'll get you some saltines, that's what helped my sisters."

He went in the break room to find the crackers, and found Warrick, Mandy, Hodges and Sara all chowing down on platefuls of food.

"Hey Nicky! Come eat with us, try some Moo Goo Gai Pan and some key lime pie, it's great together!" Sara said.

"No wonder Griss is sick, that's, that's just wrong." Nick grimaced.

"Gilber's sick? Where is he?" she gets up and wipes her mouth and burps loudly.

Warrick and Nick snicker and Hodges and Mandy laugh out loud.

"I heard Sara was in her pigging out, I have never seen anything like it. " Hodges admitted.

Warrick laughed, "Man, she's having twins, I guess her hunger is tripled. Pregnancy is strange, man. I'm just glad I don't have to do it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara walked into Grissom's office and handed him the crackers. "Nick said you have my morning sickness, honey, that's cute."

"Not cute, honey. Terrible. Are you ready to go home, I think I need to take a nap."

"Sure, Gilber, let's go- _Burp!_"

A/N- Thanks so much to all of you who are reviewing. Don't forget to keep it up!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I own nothing...so don't sue me! I made everything up with the exception of our CSI characters, who I just borrowed because the show isn't doing what I want.

A/N- This is rated M for some smut in this chapter! Yeah, smut! Read, enjoy and please review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days passed and Grissom felt more like his normal self and he was glad. Sara had never felt better.

She woke early and walked Hank, called her brother and her mother and filled them in on all of the latest news. They both asked Sara if it would be alright to visit when the babies came. Sara told her brother yes without a second thought, but it took her a minute before saying yes to Laura. She was hoping to be closer to her, but it was still odd. She was making food for herself and her husband when he came into the kitchen.

"Smells great, honey, what is it today?

"beef, corn, black bean, and jalapeno quesadillas"

"Sounds wonderful, I'll make the iced tea"

They finished their tasks and sat down to a nice meal. Grissom looked at his plate and smiled at his wife.

He reached for the salsa and put some on his plate and handed the jar to Sara. She usually liked a lot of salsa, but only added a tiny amount to her plate.

"Honey this is great. I bet you make better quesadillas than the chef at that new place Catherine told us about."

"Thanks honey," she took a bite, frowned and got up.

Sara rummaged through the pantry "A ha!" and she came to the table and poured maple syrup over her food.

"Honey!" Grissom said as she took a bite.

"What?" she chewed with her eyes closed. "Perfect"

"Good, honey, glad you like it." Grissom tried not to watch her eat, but she was so cute, he couldn't help it.

They talked and laughed as they ate and then cleaned the kitchen. Grissom had an idea.

"Hey, Sara. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

She laughed at him. He sounded just like he did years ago. "Ok, babe, where should we go?"

"Well, Catherine did tell us about that new place, I'll call her and see if she remembers the name."

"I should remember the name, Gil, I am opening it." Catherine surprised her friend.

"Your what?" Grissom couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I did inherit Sam's business, and I am really letting his partners run it, but I thought the hotel needed a fresh, new resteruant."

"Well, then, can I get a table for two tonight" Grissom teased

"Of course, as long as you are taking your wife."

"Great. Sara wants to speak with you."

"Hey, Cath? Do you have time to do a little shopping with me today? I have nothing but Gil's T-shirts that will fit over these boobs." They shared a good laugh over the phone. "Ok, I'll see you soon. Thanks!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met at the new boutique Catherine told Sara about and they went in happily. Catherine and Sara looked at dresses and Cath picked several for Sara to try on. Sara had no clue what would fit and what wouldn't, she had never been that shapely before. Her chest was the envy of every woman in the shop and only Catherine seemed aware of it. She smiled to herself. Sara was always a beauty, but never overdid anything. She wore minimal make up and didn't like to fuss with her hair. She was a natural.

They found several lovely things and Sara went to try them on, Catherine found Sara a few bras to try and kept having to get larger ones. Sara kept shaking her head and Catherine laughed. They finally found two that fit her new shape and then Catherine started handing Sara the dresses. Catherine found a few for herself since she was opening the resteraunt, she wanted to look good.

Both ladies came out of the dressing room at the same time and looked at each other. They both decieded that they looked great and bought two dresses each, shoes to match and Sara got both of the bras.

"I'll see you tonight, Sara." Catherine said as she hugged her .

"Sure, what's the name of this new place?" Sara asked.

"CatLyn's, I thought Sam would have approved." Catherine grinned.

"Great, sounds perfect to me, I'll see you there." Sara said as she got into her car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom had showered and was changing when Sara got home. She kissed him and ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready. He smiled at her youth and beauty. He was having the time of his life being married to her and he again wondered what took him so long.

Sara fixed her hair just the way Grissom liked it and applied her makeup. Grissom was in the den with Hank drinking a scotch. Sara came out of the room and her husband whistled.

"Good Lord. Sara, you are radiant." He said

Sara blushed and looked down at her huge chest. She was a little embarrassed by her massive bosom. She grinned and twirled around like a girl. They both laughed and hugged.

"Let's go honey, I can't wait to show you off." Grissom said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CatLyn's was a classy, yet comfortable place with cream colored walls, red and black accents, and photos of famous people all around. Besides the photos of Sam Braun, there were photos of Frank Sinatra, Debbie Reynolds, Cary Grant, Jerry Lewis, Lois O'Neil, Barbara Strisand, Elvis, Doris Day, Sammy Davis Jr. and many more. Lily, Catherine's mother, was in a lovely black cocktail dress greeting all of the guests and, for those who ask, she would gladly tell stories of "old Vegas".

The hostess sat Grissom and Sara at a lovely table and Catherine came over to say hi.

"Sara, you look gorgeous. I am so glad you both came, please, enjoy and let me know if there is anything you don't like." Catherine left them to their evening and went to say hello to the Sheriff and his wife.

"She's right, you know. I honestly don't think I have ever seen anyone or anything as beautiful as you are tonight. I have always been amazed by you, but now, you are even more amazing to me." Grissom said while holding her hand.

"I love you. Thank you for taking me out tonight. You are so sweet to me." Sara kissed his hand.

They both looked at their menus and Sara's stomach growled. The waitress came over to get their orders, and of course, she took Sara's first.

"I'll start with the cesear salad, then I'll have the stuffed mushrooms, followed by the porterhouse steak, and then the linguini with clams. Oh, and I will also have the lobster pot pie." Sara finished as the waitress looked on in shock.

"I'll also have the cesear salad, the stuffed mushrooms the porterhouse. Thank you." Grissom gave the girl a crooked grin.

He and Sara visited with Lily, who told them a few tales of Sinatra, and Marilyn Monroe. When their food arrived, Sara happily dug right in and quickly ate up all of the salad, the mushrooms and the steak. It didn't take her long to devour the rest of the meal. She and Grissom both had huge slices of cheesecake for dessert and left, but not before finding Catherine "Everything was wonderful, and I should know because I think I ate everything on the menu! Thanks,Cath." Grissom kissed her cheek and they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived home and Grissom was still smiling at his wife. He couldn't figure out where she was putting all the food she ate. She was as slim as ever, with the exception of her massive chest. He shook head and left to get ready for bed. Sara let Hank out in the back yard and went to find Grissom.

He was in their bathroom brushing his teeth. She grinned as she took off her dress and brushed out her mass of curls. Grissom found her in the bedroom, in her bra that was literally spilling over, and panties. Sara turned to him and smiled.

He walked to meet her and his hands went around her slim waist. She touched his neck with her lips and he growled. They moved into a passionate kiss and fell into their huge bed. His hands caressed her huge breasts and he nibbled on each pink nipple. She moaned with the touch and moved her hips to grind against his. She kissed him on his neck and caressed his strong chest, moving her soft hands down to his pulsing heat that lay under his boxers. She was quickly filled with more need and want than ever before and took his boxers off and threw them on the floor. He looked at her in surprise and then took her lacy panites off and threw them to lay with his boxers. Sara climbed onto him, and guided him into her hot center. They moved with each other slowly at first, then faster and faster until they both exploded with release. Sara kissed him again and pulled him to her. She wanted him again and he felt like a king. They made love for hours and slept peacefully wrapped in each other's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I hope that was enough smut for those that asked for some. I thank you all for reading, but please don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- This is for Moe, Shane, Colleen, Gina and Chari.

Disclaimer- If I owed CSI, it'd be a total GSR fest!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Grissom was still at the lab finishing paperwork when the phone rang.

"Grissom"

"Gilbert! I need you to do something for me as soon as you can." his wife screeched

"Ok, honey what is it?" he was really scared now.

"I need you to go find me some pants. NOTHING FITS! Get something with elastic I don't even care if they are ugly, just get me something so I can get out of the house!" She was frustrated, he could tell.

"Size, dear?"

"I DON'T KNOW! BIG?"

He smiled. He had seen that she was filling out a bit, but her belly was still slim last night when he left.

Grissom suddenly couldn't wait to get home to see her. He was proud of himself all of a sudden.

"I'm leaving now. Do you want me to ask Catherine for help?"

"Please." she was calmer now that something was getting done. "Thanks honey. I love you"

"Love you too. I will be there soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was smiling when he walked into Catherine's office. She looked up at him and knew it was about Sara.

"She can't fit into any of her pants and needs help. What do I get for her?"

Catherine grinned. "I've been there before, um, I'll go find her something. You go home and give me an hour. I'll bring her an outfit and then I'll take her with me for some shopping. Ok?" She really liked seeing this side of her dear friends. It was still new to them all, but wonderful just the same.

"Thanks Cat. I will go home now. See ya soon. Hey, why don't I fix dinner? I'll have it ready when you both get back."

"Ok, Gil, that sounds great. "

Grissom arrived home to find Sara in the bathroom laughing at her reflection in the mirror. She turned to him and he looked at her belly. It was round. Yesterday, it was flat.

"I am showing. Ha! It's funny isn't it? I look like I ate a melon!" She grinned at him.

"I think you are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." He touched her bare belly. "I love you"

They kissed and Sara laughed again. He looked down at her belly and noticed that she wasn't wearing any pants , just panites. She went to the bedroom to get a pair of his boxers and one of his T-shirts, but his shirts weren't fitting over her 34 DD boobs. She was in a mess and was very cute about it all.

"Catherine is gone to get you an outfit, then you are both going to shop for some maternity clothes. I'll cook while you are gone and have it ready when you both get back. Cat will eat with us. Ok?"

"Sounds great. Oh, Gil?" She felt her belly. "They moved. Come feel"

He touched her swollen belly again and felt a slight flutter. He was so touched that small tears escaped his eyes. Grissom bent down to kiss her stomach and whispered "Daddy loves you " and they hugged again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine arrived about an hour later with a bag of her old maternity clothes.

"Now, I know these are kind of old, Sara, but it's the best I can do, let's try something on you and get shopping!" Catherine ordered.

Sara hugged Catherine and went to the bedroom to change.

"Gil, I don't think my shirts are going to go over her chest. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." she said laughing.

"Um, yes, they are, um…."Grissom was blushing.

"Ok, Gil, don't embarrass yourself, I am sure you are enjoying the, um, change." she said smiling.

Grissom grinned, blushed even deeper and smiled when he saw his wife walk into the den.

"Thanks for the shirts, Cath, but I can't seem to get them over the, um, girls."

Sara was wearing one of Grissom's t shirts with a pair of Catherine's maternity jeans. She looked cute, but also in need of some shopping.

Sara hugged her husband, who rubbed her new belly and left with Catherine to find some clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was cooking when the phone rang.

"Grissom's"

"Hello, this is Laura Sidle. Is this Gil Grissom?"

"Yes, it is . Mrs. Sidle, I am Sara's husband."

"Gil, I am so happy to speak with you. How is Sara?'

He filled his wife's mother in on all of the news about Sara. She laughed when he told her about Sara's sudden belly. They talked for almost half an hour before Laura said, "I'd like to come see you both, would you please talk with Sara and see if it would be alright? I won't come if she isn't ready,. I miss her. I know that is silly, but I do."

"I would be happy to talk with her. Will you leave me your number and I will call you tomorrow?"

Laura gave him her number and they said their goodbyes. Grissom went back to work in the kitchen knowing full well that his wife would want food when she returned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom had the spagetti and meatballs ready when Sara and Catherine walked in the kitchen, their arms full of bags. Sara looked happy and tired, so he handed her a glass of iced tea and told her to sit down.

Grissom fixed everyone's plates and they all sat at the table.

"Gil, this is great. I suppose you are really taking advantage of being able to eat meat again?"

"Yes, I am. I have to, I don't know how long Sara will crave meat!" he said laughing.

" It may not last too long, honey. I am just not sure. This needs something."

"Oh, no." Grissom muttered.

Sara looked in the pantry and grabbed her favorite.

"Maple syrup? Sara! That's gross" Catherine said

"It's great. I love it" Sara said pouring.

Grissom shook his head. Catherine laughed at them both.

A/N- Please don't forget to review. I love them!!!


	15. Chapter 15

\/p>

-1As the weeks went by, Sara grew larger. Grissom took great delight in measuring her belly's growth each week. He kept a chart in the kitchen. 

One morning after his shift, he came home to find his wife looking at several fashion magazines.

"Hi Honey."

"Hi Gil, did you have a good night?"

"It was busy, but easy. What are you doing, honey?"

"I need a new look. I've called Catherine and she has made an appointment for me at the salon in Sam's hotel. I am getting a total makeover.

"Sara, you are beautiful, why would you want to change anything?"

"Look at me!"

He looked at her. She glowed. Her hair was well past her shoulders in long waves, her face was more full than it had ever been , but it was still the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Sara had kept her slim legs and small rear while her chest and belly grew by the minute. She was spectacular, but he could see that there was no point in telling her that.

"Ok, sweetheart. I hope you have a good time."

Sara laughed, "I think I will. Catherine is leaving me there while she shops and then we will go to lunch when I am finished."

"Just don't tire yourself. Promise me." he worried.

"I promise, honey. I will be sitting most of the time. Don't worry."

"Ok, I'll make you a nice dinner when you get home, alright?"

"Great. Just make sure to throw out the syrup. If I see it, I may throw up." 

He laughed remembering the weeks that Sara ate everything with maple syrup on top.

Later, when Sara had gone to take a shower, since he had forbidden baths when Sara was stuck in the tub, he called Catherine. 

"Hey, Cath. Thanks for being so kind to Sara."

"Gil, I love her. I suppose I never knew it until she was taken, but, she is my friend. I am having fun."

"Why is she wanting a makeover? She is perfect just the way she is." Grissom wondered.

"Gil, she can't control her growing belly or her massive boobs. She can control her makeup and hair. I have also arrange a manicure and pedicure for her." 

"She isn't acting like herself, Catherine. She is being very girly. It's strange."

"Don't worry, Papa. It won't last." she added laughing, "Let her enjoy this."

"Oh, I will. I just never know who I am going to meet when I come home." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, after Catherine dropped her at the salon, Sara was seated at a big chair in front of a huge mirror. Mr. Marc was the stylist and he was going over Sara with a fine toothed comb. 

"I think you need to keep your length, but let's change the part to the side and add layers. Then, we can style it. You can pick out your nail colors." Mr. Marc played with her hair as he talked.

"Sounds great. Do it."

Mr. Marc shampooed , conditioned and cut Sara's hair. Then, came the styling. Her layers made the curls come out more and the length suited her. Her nails were a lighter red and so were her toes.

"You can paint them any color, I can't see them." she added laughing.

Two hours later, Catherine came to pick up her friend and wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for the belly and the boobs.

"Sara, I love your hair. You look great." 

"Thanks Cath, and thanks for the manicure and pedicure. How do the toes look?"

Catherine laughed, "They look great. Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding?"

As they walked to Catherine's car, Sara asked, "Can we get corn dogs?"

A/N- I know this was short, but I am low on time. Thanks for all the messages telling me you wanted more. I will update soon, I promise.

\/p> 


	16. Chapter 16

The Missing Chapter to Home Again

Sara returned home after her day with Catherine. Grissom looked up at her when she walked in the door.

"My God, you are even more beautiful. I didn't think that was possible." Grissom said hugging his wife.

"Thanks, babe." Sara grinned.

"Are you hungry? "He asked getting a nod for an answer.

"Go take off those shoes, and come sit to eat." Grissom said.

Sara and Grissom ate their food, Sara being rather quiet. The mood ended when Sara ran to the bathroom.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Grissom called through the door.

"I'm ok. I'll be out in a minute." Sara answered

Sara opened the door to find her husband waiting for her. She looked very pale.

"Honey, go lay down. I'll call the doctor." Grissom said

He picked up the phone and called his friend, Doc Robbins. It never occured to him to call Sara's doctor.

--Doc Robbins arrived a short time later and went to check on Sara.

"Sara, tell me everything you are feeling" Doc said.

"I don't know. I feel tired, weak, dizzy. I am just not feeling right." Sara said quietly.

Taking her blood pressure, he noticed it was rather high.

"Sara, I think you are fine, but your blood pressure is a little too high for my likeing and I think you may be anemic." Doc told her.

"I want you to see Dr. Williams in the morning. Don't worry, I am sure there is nothing wrong." Doc added.

Sara fell asleep and Doc and Grissom sat in the den and talked. Both men were drinking a scotch.

"Sara may need to be put on bedrest for a while, but I think she's going to be fine. Just get her to the doctor tomrrow." the doc said.

They sat there a while longer, then Doc Robbins left and Grissom went to join Sara in bed.

A/N-Don't even ask me what happend to the original chapter 16! I DON'T KNOW! Hope this helped fill in the blanks. Sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They drove to Sara's doctor's office with soft music playing.

"Gil, they are dancing." she said placing his hand on her belly.

He drove while feeling his babies "dance" in his wife's belly.

_I hope they are ok._

When they finally saw Dr. Williams, she did all the tests and examined Sara. Sara dressed and Grissom helped her with her shoes.

"Sara, I want to put you on total bedrest for two weeks. No getting up for anything other than the bathroom and to shower. I also want to put you on a diet. You are gaining fine, but I am concered about your anemia. The nurse will give you the diet to follow. Come back in two weeks, and I'll check you again." Dr. Williams said.

"Ok, Georgia, I'll do whatever you say." Sara said honestly.

"I will too. I'll call the lab when we get home and put in for a leave. I may just retire and spend time with my family." Grissom thought aloud.

"Forget about it, Gilbet." Sara said.

"I'll let you two fight this out later. Sara, I will tell you, let your husband do what he thinks is best. He has done the same for you. I think the world of you both and I don't want either of you under alot of stress." the doctor said.

"Whatever you say, Doc." Grissom joked.

--

After they arrived home and Grissom arranged Sara in bed with books, the remote and a snack, he went to call Ecklie and then Catherine.

"Conrad, we need to talk." Grissom began.

"What's on your mind, Gil?" Ecklie wondered.

"Sara is having some complications and I think it would be best if I took a leave of absence." Grissom said quickly.

"Is she alright? Do you need anything?" Ecklie even suprised himself.

"No thanks, Conrad. We'll be fine and Sara is doing great. She is having some fairly common pregancy complications and has to be on bed rest for a couple of weeks. I want to be off for the rest of her pregancy and maybe longer. I am thinking a year. " Grissom finally admitted.

"Damn Gil. I knew one day you'd think about leaving, but I really didn't think it would happen this soon." Ecklie had no idea what to say.

"I just want a leave for now. I will talk to Catherine, I assume you'd like her to take over grave?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, you call her. Give Sara my best. I haven't always liked her Gil, but I respect the hell out of her and really do think she is the best criminalist I've ever had the displeasure of working with."

Grissom laughed, "I'll tell her and thank you."Grissom hung up then and went to check on Sara.

Hank was cuddled up to Sara on the huge bed and had his head resting on her big belly. Sara was rubbing his head and humming.

"You two are a lovely sight to see."

"You are partial. I am a big fat mess and Hank is slobbering." Sara said laughing.

"You are big, but you're not fat, and I think you are beautiful."Grissom whispered as he bent to kiss her.

Hank jumped off the bed and ran to his water bowl, getting a big drink.

"What are we going to do, GIl? How are we going to manage things if I can't get up?" Sara worried.

"We'll be fine, and it's only for two weeks, Sara, not two months. I'll go make something to eat, ok?"

"Good, we are starving." Sara said patting her big belly.

"You are always starving." Grissom said as he ducked to miss a pillow being thrown his direction.

"Food, Gil. Food." Sara was laughing too.

--A/N- More fluff on the way, keep the faith.

Please hit that lovely review button...she loves the attention.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Grissom was cleaning the kitchen when he heard Sara's call.

"Grissom!"

"_Shit!" _

"What is it, Honey?" Grissom asked running into the bedroom.

Sara was attempting to sit up on the bed and when she'd raise up, she'd fall back. His wife suddenly reminded him of a turtle on it's back.

"I am stuck. My butt is asleep and my belly is too big, HELP!" Sara pleaded.

Grissom helped his wife sit up more and helped her to the bathroom. As he waited outside the door he heard her say, "Damn!"

"Sara? Are you alright?"

"I just weighed. I've gained seven pounds since last week." Sara answered him.

"It's ok, honey, the babies are growning, It's fine." Grissom grinned.

"I know they are growing, but if my stomach gets any bigger, we'll have to get a bigger house!" Sara was laughing now.

Opening the bathroom door, Sara waddled into the bedroom once again and Grissom helped her settle on the bed. He propped her head with pillows and gave her back her book and remote.

"Gil." Sara called as Grissom walked towards the den.

Turning around and grinning, "Yes, Honey?"

"I love you. and I'd love you even more if you get me some corn dogs." Sara said smiling her biggest smile.

"I'll just wait til Gregg gets here, then I'll go, alright?" Grissom asked.

"I hope Greggo won't take too long, I am starving!" Sara yelled.

--

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, Hank barked and Grissom let Greg in the house. Walking in while petting Hank, Gregg showed Grissom what he brought for Sara. It was a huge book of baby names, a hand held Sudoku game, and a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream.

"Go on there and give her the ice cream so I can leave." Grissom whispered.

"Shouldn't I put it in a bowl?" Greg asked quietly

"No, take her the whole thing and here's a spoon. Just hand it to her and back away slowly." Grissom said smiling.

He gave Greg a pat on the back and left.

"Hey, Mrs. Grissom. How are you today? Man, Sara! You've grown!" Greg said loudly.

"Thanks Greggo. Oh, ice cream!" Sara yelled as she reached for the treat.

Sara dug into the ice cream and Greg did as Grissom told him, he backed away slowly.

"I got you other treats too." he said as he handed her the book and the game.

"Thanks Greg! We haven't looked at names yet and I love Sudoku!" Sara gave him a slight hug.

Greg sat on the bed with Sara and they watched "Wild Hogs" and had a great visit. Sara had fallen aleep by the time Grissom walked into the house. Greg was in the kitchen putting the empty ice cream container in the trash.

"Hey Griss. That woman can eat!" Greg said still amazed.

"You haven't seen her eat corn dogs. It's not pretty."Grissom laughed.

"She fell asleep halfway through the movie. I left it here so she can finish it." Greg said as he walked to the door.

"Greg, if you don't have anything to do, you can stay." Grissom offered.

"Do you need me to Sara-sit a while longer? " Greg asked.

"Yes, I need to do some shopping and I would really appreciate it."Grissom explained.

"Not a problem. I would love to Sara-sit. Can Nick come over to play?" Greg joked.

Laughing, Grissom answered, "Sure, just don't run in the house."

Grissom walked into the bedroom, saw that Sara was still asleep and kissed her forehead, then her belly. The babies kicked him hard and he grinned. Looking up to his wife's face, he saw that she was now awake.

"I'm sorry, Honey, but I had to give them a kiss." Grissom explained.

"That's ok, babe, I have to pee. Help!" Sara grinned.

"I'll help, but then I am going to the grocery store. I hate to ask, but is there anything you want?" Grissom closed his eyes as he waited for her answer.

"Anything as long as it's food. Oh, and Gil, I need some of my shower gel, shampoo and I think Hank needs more food." Sara rattled off.

"Ok, Sara! I'll be back, and Greg is in the kitchen." Grissom hurried to the door.

"Gilbert! I really need some sour pickles and something salty and crunchy. Oh, and some carrots. Not the whole carrots, I want baby carrots. Gil, get some lemon drops and some-" Grissom was out the door before he heard the rest of her list. He knew he shouldn't have asked, but it was habbit.

"Greg! Is he gone?" Sara called to the kitchen.

"He's gone, but Nick is on his way, you want him to bring something?"Greg asked, loving this side of his friend.

"Look and see if we have popcorn. I need popcorn." Sara said.

Greg looked in the pantry and saw a sad and empty box of microwave popcorn. Picking up his cell, he called Nick.

"Stokes"

"Nick, the Mom-to-be wants popcorn. Can you get some on the way?" Greg asked.

"Yep, I already have it and I picked up some Ben and Jerry's too." Nick said proudly.

"Great. She ate a whole pint about two hours ago, I bet she's ready for more." Greg said laughing.

"Is she big?" Nick asked.

"Just her boobs and stomach. Her belly is as big as a house. The rest of her is the same old Sara." Greg supplied.

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Are we playing cards or Clue?" Nick asked.

"I'll ask Sara, we'll have it ready when you get here." Greg said.

After getting off the phone, Greg walked into the Grissom bedroom. Sara was sitting on the bed crying.

"What's the matter?" Greg asked

"It's this dog food commercial. I can't take it." Sara said between sobs.

Greg looked at the TV and saw the end of a dog food commercial that was showing dogs in a pound. Sara was bawling and hugging Hank, who looked like he was ready to escape.

"I just can't stand it. How can they make a commercial that sad?"Sara asked.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Greg ran to let Nick in.

"Thank God you're here, Sara has lost her mind." Greg whispered to Nick.

"Why, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"She is crying over a dog food commercial and almost hugging poor Hank to death." Greg said.

Laughing, Nick told Greg,"It's normal. Don't worry about it. My sisters went through this. Let's get her busy."

And they walked to the bedroom in search of the big, hungry, and bawling expectant mother.

--

A/N- Please visit the review button, she gets lonely!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day, Sara was in the shower, Grissom was standing outside the shower door.

"Are you ready, Gil?" Sara asked him

"I'm ready, honey," he opened the shower door and smiled at Sara.

Grabbing the sponge and putting soap on it, he washed his wife's huge belly.

"I love giving the babies a bath," he said grinning.

He stood outside the shower washing his wife all the while getting soaked.

"I wish you could fit in here, Gil. I am sorry I'm so fat." Sara said with a pout.

"You are not fat, Sara. You are pregnant. Beautifly pregnant, with two babies, so you have to be big to accomodate that. You are not fat. Don't say that again!" He said as he kissed her wet belly, then moved to her lips.

"Gilbert! We can't. I wish we could, but we can't." Sara whispered.

Helping her out of the shower and wrapping her in a huge towel, Grissom led her back to the bedroom. He helped her into a clean pair of pajamas and then brushed her hair. Sara grinned at him and he grinned back, "I love this, Sara. I love taking care of you. I think this is the best time I have ever had in my life."

"You are so sweet, Gil. I know I've been moody, but I have loved this too. I just can't wait to get off this bed rest!" Sara admitted.

Laughing, they hugged and Sara got back on the bed. Grissom helped her get comfortable and have her the baby name book Greg bought.

"We need to start thinking of names. I honestly don't have anything in mind, yet. Are you thinking of anything yet, honey? Grissom asked.

"I have some ideas, but I'd like for us to pick out a few, then we can decied when we meet them. Ok?" Sara asked.

"I like that idea. Ok, so we'll both make a list. First names and middle names." Grissom said.

"Sounds great. I think there's some paper in the desk. Why don't you go walk Hank and I'll look for baby names." Sara said.

Smiling, Grissom handed Sara the paper and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back in a little while. Call me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine. Just let Hank have some fun for a little while. I think he is missing our runs." Sara said.

Sara watched Grissom walk down the hall toward Hank and then picking up the book and began her hunt for baby names.

Happily walking Hank, Grissom was lost in thought thinking about Sara and the babies to come. He felt so blessed and happy.

_I am so lucky she waited for me._

_So blessed she survived, _

_so lucky._

_Now, babies. _

_My God, I'm going to be a Father._

Brass drove by on his way to see Sara and saw Grissom and Hank.

"Hey, Gil. How's the Misses?"

"Great Jim, do you want to join us for lunch?" Grissom asked.

"Is it alright?" Brass asked

"Sara would love to see you, she's gotten bigger, you should see her." Grissom said grinning.

Brass shook his head."Your proud of it aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Grissom nodded.

Brass left to pick up some ice cream for Sara, and Grissom and Hank headed home.

As they walked into the house, Grissom let Hank off his leash and fed him. He went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice and a big one for Sara.

"Honey, we're back." Grissom called down the hall.

"HELP, GIL!" Sara yelled.

Grissom dropped the glass on the floor, shattering it and splattering the floor and wall with orange juice.

"Gil, what was that?" Sara asked as he came into the room.

Looking at his wife who was sitting on the floor with the baby name book, papers and her laptop.

"Honey, you scared me, what's wrong?" Grissom asked a little out of breath.

"I'm stuck. I need to pee and I can't get up." Sara admitted.

Laughing he pulled her up and led her to the bathroom. When she came out, he looked at her and scolded her,"Don't ever yell like that again unless you are trying to kill me."

"I'm sorry, babe, but I was really needing to get up. What did you break?" Sara asked.

"I threw a glass of orange juice. I better get you settled and get it cleaned. Brass is on his way over with some ice cream." Grissom said.

"Great! I could use a snack and I want to talk to him." Sara said.

"He'll be here in a minute. What do you want to talk to him about?" Grissom asked.

"Nothing really, I just thought I'd ask him about Natalie." Sara said quietly.

"Why, Sara? We have put her behind us. Why do that to yourself in your condition?" Grissom was almost whinning.

"I'm not doing anything to myself, Gil. I am just curious. I hate what she did to me, to us and to all of her other victims, but, I need to keep track of her. It makes me feel better somehow." Sara tried to explain.

"Ok, just don't upset yourself." Grissom said.

"I won't," patting her big belly,"I can't get upset with these babies kicking me." Sara said laughing.

Grissom ginned. He admired her more and more all the time. Winking at her, he went to answer the doorbell and let Brass in.

Hank greeted him, and then went to his pillow and laid down.

"She wants to ask you about Natalie. Don't upset her, Jim." Grissom whispered.

"Nothing to get upset about, Gil. The woman is locked away forever." Brass said.

"Good." Leading the way to Sara, he added, "Here's a spoon, give her the ice cream and back away."

Laughing and shaking his head, Brass entered the bedroom and smiled when he saw the huge belly on the usually tiny Sara Sidle Grissom.

"My goodness, Sara, you've grown." Brass laughed.

"So I've been told." Sara was laughing too. "Ice cream!"

Brass gave her the pint and backed away. He sat on the chair by the bed.

"How are ya feeling Cookie?" Brass asked.

"Good. Fat. Loved." Sara said.

"Good." Brass said nodding.

"How's Natalie doing? Is she still not talking?" Sara asked.

"Nope, and they don't expect her to ever talk. She is locked away for life. There is no way she is ever going to get out." Brass said grabbing her hand,"Please, let it go. Don't worry about her. Natalie is not your problem."

"Your right. I just needed to ask. I need a favor, Jim." Sara said.

"Anything for you Cookie." Brass said

"I want you to get Gil out of here for an hour or so. I'll call Catherine and ask her to come sit with me. He needs a break. I am a pain and I want him to relax." Sara said.

"He is loving this. Sara, you should have seen him walking Hank. He was grinning like an idiot and didn't even see me drive past him. I had to stop and honk." Brass said laughing.

"I know he's happy, I know he loves this. He does need a break." Sara said.

"Ok, I'll take him out Friday, so set up a sitter for yourself." Brass agreed.

Grissom came into the room then and asked who wanted lunch.

"Well, Gil, Sara had the ice cream, so she shouldn't need anything, but I'll take a sandwich." Brass said grinning, knowing what was coming.

"Hey! I am hungry. What kind of sandwich?" Sara laughed.

"Anything you want." Grissom said.

" I want turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, anchovies." Sara said licking her lips.

"Good God," Brass said.

Sara hit him with a pillow. "It's good."

"How do you know, you've never had anchovies, Sara!" Grissom asked laughing.

"I know, but it sounds good, doesn't it?" Sara asked.

"NO!" both men answered.

Laughing, Grissom went to make Sara's sandwich and Brass joined him.

--A/N- Please review, she gets lonely without attention.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The day had finally arrived for the Grissom's to visit Sara's doctor. Sara was beyond thrilled.

"I can't wait to get some sunshine, Gil. I am so pale!" Sara spoke quickly while she attempted to put on her shoes.

"Let me help you, honey." Grissom bent to help her," You are always fair skinned, you are not pale, you are glowing."

Smiling her full on Sara smile, she waddled over to apply a small amount of make up, then ran a brush through her long wavy hair, "Ready!"

--

Grissom laughed when Sara had trouble getting the seatbelt around her huge middle. She hit him. He laughed when she couldn't get out of the car, she kicked him softly. He laughed when she had to pee the minute they arrived. She kissed him before waddling to the ladies room.

Sara's doctor gave her the green light to resume her activites, but, she was told to take two naps daily and not be on her feet for more than thirty minutes at a time. Grissom was thrilled and so was Sara.

"Let's go to the lab!" Sara said grabbing his hand.

"Ok, but only for a few minutes and when we get there, you have to sit the entire time!" Grissom said.

--

The Grissom's walked and waddled into the lab with stares following their every move. Sara was smiling,

_I am so big, and they think it's funny. So do I! _

Ecklie was the first to speak to them, "Sara, you look beautiful! Pregnancy agrees with you. Are you feeling alright?"

Grissom and Sara stood there open-mouthed then Sara answered, "I feel great,thanks. I have just been told I can get out of the house."

"And she needs to get off her feet. We'll say our Hellos in the breakroom" Grissom led Sara.

Grissom arranged chairs so that Sara could sit with her feet up, and then handed her a cup of juice.

"Nicky!" Sara called as he jogged past.

"There you are, Sunshine! Wow, you are big!" Nick said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Sara answered.

"That's not what I meant." Nick stuttered.

"It's fine, I am huge and we love it. Don't we Gilbert?" Sara asked.

"Yes we do." Grissom answered winking at his wife.

Catherine entered the room then and went to Sara and placed her hand on Sara's swollen belly.

"Wow, these babies can kick. Gil, I think you might have soccer players in here." Catherine said laughing.

"I doubt it, Cath. I think we'll have geeks." Sara said.

"Nothing wrong with geeks." Warrick said as he came into the room.

"That's right, nothing. Without geeks, Las Vegas would be full of criminals." Grissom said.

Greg arrived soon after that and gave Sara a big hug.

"We have been looking at the book you gave me Greg. Thanks." Sara said.

Doc Robbins entered looking for Catherine, but when he saw the Grissom's he snuck out in search of a treat for Sara. No one noticed as they were all feeling Sara's belly.

"I think they are playing with us."Greg said laughing.

"They dance."Grissom admitted.

"Dance?"Catherine asked.

"When we listen to music, they dance. I love it."Grissom said quietly.

This was alot of sharing for the shy and private Gil Grissom and he had just about had his fill when Doc Robbins came in the breakroom with a pint of Rocky Road ice cream for Sara.

"Thanks Doc. How did you know?" Sara asked.

"It's going around that you have an ice cream addiction. You may need therapy." Doc said laughing.

"I think I'll need a very strict diet when this is all over. That's what I'll need."Sara said.

Grissom led Catheriene to a corner of the room and asked her, "How do I know when it's time?"

"Gil, you have two months. Don't worry about it." Catherine said patting his arm, "Sara will let you know."

Rubbing the back of his head he admitted, "This is making me very nervous. Her doctor said that they could come early. I am not ready."

"Then, get ready. Do you have the nursery put together? Do you have diapers, blankets, bottles and everything on your list?" Catherine asked.

"Yes."

"The relax and enjoy getting to eat meat for two more months." Catherine advised.

"Ok." Grissom said grinning in the direction of his wife.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" He was thinking outloud.

"Yes, Gil. I honestly think she's the lovliest pregnant woman I have ever seen. You are the most proud expectant Dad I have ever seen. You should see yourself when you look at her. It's a little sickening." Catherine said.

"Thanks Cath."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hank was snoring, Sara was sleeping soundly and Grissom was pacing in the hallway.

_One more month, one month or less before the babies come._

_ONE MORE MONTH!_

_Will I be a good father?_

_Will I be a good provider?_

_Do I know anything about babies?_

_Oh, God, what do I do?_

Sara was dreaming in her slumber about the night Grissom asked her to live with him.

_Grissom was finishing his scotch and Sara had another sip of her beer. He kissed her lips and grabbed her hand._

_"Sara, I have something that I want to discuss with you," Grissom said softly._

_"Ok, Gil. This sounds important." _

_Brushing her hair away from her face, he kissed her again and then said,"I love you. I've loved you forever. I was thinking that we should get a home of our own." Grissom finally said._

_Sara kissed him and grinned,"Ok, so where did you have in mind?" _

_"Well, I have been looking at this one house and it's been on the market for a month. Would you like to go see it tomorrow?" Grissom asked._

_"I'd love to. But what about work? Personel will have to be notified of a new address and if they are the same for us, someone will get the idea." Sara wondered._

_"I plan on keeping my townhouse. I own it, and I can use it for storage. Is that all you are worried about?" Grissom asked._

_"Yes. I love the idea." Sara said smiling, pulling him in for a kiss. _

_Grissom's roamed to carress her..._

Sara woke up suddenly.

_What is THAT?_

_Oh, God. Shit!_

_Oh, my God!_

"GILBERT!" said yelled.

Grissom was in the room in no time, since he was still pacing in the hallway.

"Sara?"

"My water broke." She said

"Ok, we're ok. I'll call your doctor. Are you having contractions?" Grissom was suddenly very calm.

"No, not yet. I feel fine." Sara admitted.

"Alright. I'll call Dr. WIlliams while you change and then I'll fix the bed." Giving her a kiss he added, "I love you."

"I love you too."Sara said.

Sara went to clean up and change, while Grissom went to make his calls.

First, he called Sara's doctor. He was told there was no rush, but when Sara started having pains or feeling bad, to call her back and go to the hospital. Then, he called Laura Sidle.

"Laura, it's Gil Grissom."

"Yes, GIl, hello. How is Sara?"

"Her water broke this morning, I thought you may want to start on your way."

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

Grissom gave her directions to the house and the hospital. He told her he'd call if they had to get to the hospital before she arrived. Laura said that she would call Sara's brother.

Grissom then called Brass who told him he'd call the team.

Sara waddled out of the bathrrom and went into the nursery. Looking around, she found it hard to believe that they were actually going to be parents soon. A tear escaped her eyes and she rubbed her huge belly. Grissom came up behind her and put his arms as far around her as he could. Carressing her stomach, he said softly,"Thank you for waiting for me, honey."

"Thank you for waiting for me." Sara said quietly.

--

A/N- Yep, the babies are on the way! Be sure to review. I don't know anyone is reading if you don't review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Grissom was as calm as he had ever been, while Sara was in a slight panic.

"Gil! Do you have your names written down? Do you have the camera charged? What about my bag? Gil! Did you call Hank's sitter? Did you call my Mother? Gil?"

Grissom was putting the cameras in the bag, and gettiing the list of names to add with Sara's belongings. He fed Hank, gave him fresh water, and then went to take a shower.

"Gil? What are you doing? For Pete's sake, I am in labor!" Sara called.

Waddling in to thier bathroom, Sara said, "Gilbert! What are you doing?"

"I am taking a shower, honey. There is no rush, you aren't having contractions, the bags are packed, you have everything you need, I called everyone and I needed a shower."

Sara grinned at him, kissed his soapy face and waddled back to the kitchen. She got a glass of milk and sat down. Looking around the kitchen, she grinned as she remembered when she and Grissom first looked at the home they now shared.

_"Oh, Gil. I love this house!" Sara said as they pulled into the driveway._

_"We haven't gone inside yet. I have to say, I love it too."Grissom grinned._

_Getting out of the car, they met the real estate broker and she led them into the house._

_Walking into the entry hall, they looked at each other, smiling, they both knew this was their future home. Sara and Grissom wandered throughout the house and whispered like children hiding a secret. They were hiding a huge secret. They were deeply in love, planning a future, and extremely happy. _

_Moving day was a mess. Grissom was called in early by Brass and Sara was left at the new house alone with Hank and a ton of boxes. She had made alot of headway by the time the very tired "bugman" came home. He was thrilled with the touches she put in the den, the kitchen and most importantly, their bedroom. _

_"Looks great, Sara." Grissom complimented her._

_"Thanks, babe. The sofa and chair will be here in the afternoon." She informed him._

Smiling, Sara thought of all the happy times they had shared in this home. It was a real home. The only one she had ever had and she couldn't wait to share it with their children.

Grissom was getting dressed in the bedroom. He went to the closet for a clean shirt, and saw Sara's old vest. It was in plastic, she wouldn't throw it out. He remembered the desert, Natalie and her rescue. He thought of the days Sara laid in the hospital recovering, the night he came home from being with her non -stop, when he burned the miniature of his office in the fireplace. He remembered thier wedding, the wedding night, and the letter she left him with. He thought of the phone calls, emails and letters they shared while she was gone and the joy they shared when she returned.

Grissom was smiling with big tears running down his bearded face when his wife waddled into the room.

"Gil, I think I am having a contraction." Sara said.

"Are you alright?"he asked.

"Grissom, I just told you I am in labor. No, I am not alright!"Sara informed him.

PIcking up the phone, he dialed the doctor, Brass and Laura. Then, picking up Sara's bags, they left their home never to return as the same people that walked out. They would return parents.

--A/N- Get ready. This is going to be fun. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Grissoms arrived at the hospital and checked in. Sara was put in a private birthing room and Grissom sat beside her on the bed. As he looked at her, he felt happier and more alive than he had before.

"Are you scared?" he asked Sara.

"A little. I don't like pain. I know, I know, I can break my own arm to get out from under a car, but I am scared to have labor pains." Sara smiled

"A broken bone and giving birth are very different things, Sara." Doctor Georgia Williams said as she walked in the room.

"I know, I know. What about that epidural?" Sara asked.

"Let's get you checked, see where you are and then we'll talk about it." Her doctor said.

Grissom stepped out to give the doctor room to work, and to get a breath of air and met up with Brass and Catherine.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked in suprise.

"We wouldn't miss this. I have waited a long time to be a granddad."Grissom gave him a funny look," Sara told me I'd be Grandpa Jim." Brass said proudly.

"You'll be great. I just hope they don't think I'm their Granddad too."Grissom laughed at himself.

"How's Sara?" Catherine asked.

"She is just starting to get uncomfortable. The doctor is checking her now." Grissom reported.

"Uncomfortable, huh? Gil, labor hurts like hell. You'd have to get better to die. Honest. There is no pain worse than having a baby. She is going to have two babies. Uncomfortable isn't the word I would use around Sara." Catherine told him.

"Damn, I'll remember that. Where is Nick? Greg? Sara wants them here." Grissom reminded.

"I'll call them when we are closer. No sense in the whole lab sitting around. Let the boys work. " Brass said.

Sara's doctor came out then and walked over to Grissom.

"How is she?"

"Sara is great. Those babies are doing very well. Now, I am not happy that they are early, but we are giving Sara a drug to help with lung development for them and the rest it just a waiting game. Sara is at 3 centimeters and she's doing just fine. We'll get her epidural going soon." Her doctor suppiled.

"Thanks."Grissom said.

"I'll be back in about an hour to check on her. Don't worry, she's fine." Doctor Williams patted Grissom's arm.

Walking into the room, he could hear Sara's labored breathing.

"Honey? How are you feeling?" Grissom asked soflty.

"Don't honey me, I am fat, I am in pain and I have to push two watermellons out of me soon. Don't you ever honey me again! Sara growled.

"Uh, Oh!" Brass said, overhearing Sara's tirade.

"Damn." Catherine said. "Let's get some coffee."

They both laughed as they walked down the hall.

--

A/N-Don't forget to review! I love to hear from you!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sara was alseep. The pains woke her when they came, but she would sleep when she could. Grissom was asleep in the chair and still holding her hand when he felt her grip tighten.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh, God!" Sara said under her breath.

"Sara? Breathe, Sara! Do your breathing." Grissom coached her.

"hehehe hoo hehehe hooo..."

The grip on his hand was almost more than he could take, he thanked God it was her bad hand, the one she broke under the car. Squeezing his hand even harder, she growled,"Drugs, Grissom. Now!"

"Ok, I'll get the nurse, honey, let go!" Grissom walked out into the hall to find someone, anyone to get his wife some relief.

The nurse followed him into the room, Sara was up and pacing.

"Sara! Why are you out of bed?" Grissom scolded

"It's fine, Mr. Grissom. She can do whatever she wants until the epidural is given." the young nurse advised.

"Gil. I am dying. This is more pain that I.." She stopped suddenly.

"Oh, God, I gotta lay down. Gil, gotta lay down, move!" She waddled over to the bed and carefully sat on it.

"Shit! Can't sit, oh, shit. I feel like I want to push." Sara said.

"No, Mrs. Grissom, we don't need to push." the nurse said.

"WE don't need to push. I DO!" Sara yelled.

"I'll get Doctor Williams.Just a moment. Please get her relaxed." the nurse said as she walked out.

"Sara, you aren't ready to push just yet. Breathe honey. Let me rub your belly." Grissom said softly.

Putting his large hand on her huge belly, he rubbed gently in circles, the babies kicking him. Sara calmed a bit and Grissom smiled at her. With his arm around her and the other rubbing her belly, Sara laid back against the warmth of her husband. Finally relaxing, Sara said. "Thank you."

The nurse came in with Doctor Williams and they smiled when they saw the Grissoms.

"Sara, we need to check you. Do you mind?" Georgia William asked.

"Ok, let's do it. Gil, why don't you grab a drink and bring me back some ice chips?" Sara asked.

Grissom kissed her in front of the doctor and nurse and went to get a drink. He walked to the cafeteria and found Brass and Catherine sitting at a table.

"How's the Misses?" Brass asked.

"She is in pain, and letting us all know it." Grissom smiled.

"Think about it, Gil. She is having two babies. One hurts like hell, I can't imagine two." Catherine said.

"I came to get a drink. Sara needed me out of there for a little bit. She said she wanted to push. They aren't ready for that yet, so I think they may give her the epidural soon."Grissom walked off in search of a Coke. Coming back, he looked shocked.

"Gil? What is it?" Catherine asked.

"It's Sara's Mother. Look." Grissom said.

Laura Sidle was standing in the doorway to the cafeteria. She was tall, taller than Sara, her dark hair framing her lovely face, and when she smiled, the same sweet gap between her teeth showed. Grissom grinned and waved at her.

"Hi Mrs.Sidle. I'm Gil." Grissom said to her offering his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Gil. I would know you anywhere. Sara showed me pictures of the wedding." Laura said.

"This is Catherine Willows and Jim Brass." He introduced them.

"Do you mind if I leave you here? I need to get back in there." Grissom nodded toward the exit.

"It's fine. Go to her and I'll get to know your friends." Laura said.

--

Grissom entered Sara's room and found the doctor talking to Sara.

"You are moving right along, I think you'll be having these babies within the next two hours. You are dialated to eight centimeters." Doctor Williams said.

"Sara? How are you?" Grissom asked coming to her side.

"I am fine. I got my drugs. Drugs are goooood." Sara slurred.

"We have put in the epidural and gave her demerol. She should feel alot better now." the doctor said.

Grissom sat on the bed next to Sara and held her hand. She looked at him and grinned.

"Honey, your Mother is here. Do you want her to wait outside?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, but I'll want her to come in after they are born." Sara said.

Grissom handed her the ice chips. She took one and crunched happily. 

"I wish I could have a corn dog." Sara said.

Grissom laughed at her. They talked for a while. Grissom would watch the baby monitor and could see when Sara had a contraction. Sara couldn't feel them. Grissom was thrilled.

"Honey. Do you know when I first fell in love with you? Grissom asked his wife.

"No, when?" Sara asked.

"The first day at the forensic academy conference. I took one look at you and I was smitten. But, I knew I was in trouble when I heard your voice." Grissom whispered.

"I thought you were so handsome. So brilliant. I wanted to ask you to dinner." Sara remembered.

"Thank God you did." Grissom said.

"Yeah, thank God." Sara agreed.

"Gil.You never really _did_ anything about it until Nick was saved." Sara said.

"I thought you were too young, too beautiful for me. I thought if I could just keep you as a friend, it would be enough." Grissom admitted.

"The truth is, I could never get enough of you, and I never will." Grissom kissed her gently then and Sara smiled.

They sat together for a long time and Grissom held her. They watched the fetal monitor rise for a contraction and then go down again when it ended. The babies kicked and moved around, making Grissom's hand move with each kick. They would smile with each kick.

Sara's doctor came in later and was needing to check Sara's progress again. Grissom got up to go to the bathroom and check in with their waiting family and friends.

Walking into the waiting room, he found Laura, Brass, Catherine, Greg, Warrick, Hodges, Doc Robbins and Nick. Grissom smiled thinking how lucky he and Sara were to have them in their life.

--A/N- Yep, it's coming. The birth of the babies and the end of this story. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Grissom came and greeted everyone. Nick, being the emotional one, gave Grissom a hug.

"Nick, get off me." Grissom said grinning.

"How is Sara?" Laura asked.

"She is on drugs, and she is happy. Seems like we are going to have the babies soon, so you should stick around." Grissom explained.

"Drugs, are good."Catherine said. "Did she get Demerol?"

"How did you know?" Brass asked.

"It's what I had and it's great. Sara will be alot of fun, can we go see?" Catherine asked.

"No, you are not going in to spy on my drugged wife. I am going back to see about her." Grissom said.

Walking back into the room, Grissom met the doctor at the door.

"Well, Dr. Grissom! Glad you came back, Sara is ready to push." her doctor said.

"Now? Ok, Sara? Are you alright?" Grissom asked as he came to his wife's side.

"I'm fine, but I am having a lot of pressure." Sara said.

Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and kissed her gently, "We're ready for this. You are doing great, let's have these babies."

"I am ready. I wanna push, Gil." Sara huffed.

"Ok, Sara! Give me a good push." Dr.Williams told her.

Sara bared down and pushed for all she was worth. Her hand was squeezing her husband's so hard, his fingers were red.

"Go Sara, push." Grissom coached.

"Ok, good. Rest a minute, let's wait for the next contraction." Dr. Williams said.

"Honey, you are doing so great. I love you." Grissom told her.

"Gil. This is so hard. I need to push again." Sara said.

Sara continued pushing for a while, resting when she could and listening to her husband whisper words of encouragment and love.

Half and hour went by and Sara was still pushing. She was getting very tired and so was her husband.

"Come on Sara! Let's get these babies born! Give me a huge push, come on! Push!" the doctor cheered.

Sara pushed and the doctor said, "Grissom, come here!"

Grissom went to stand by the doctor, looking at his child being born.

"Do you want to do the honors?" the doctor asked him.

"Please." Grissom said as he caught his daughter as she came from her mother. Tears filling his eyes as he thought he'd never seen anything as marvelous.

Grissom gave the baby to the doctor, who suctioned her mouth and then, Grissom cut the cord.

"Sara, honey, it's a girl!" Grissom announced through tears.

"Thank you!" he told her.

"She's beautiful, Gil. Oh, my God!" Sara said as she kissed the baby her husband held to her face.

"Ok, Sara. Let's get your daughter cleaned and weighed and we'll have this other baby,ok?" Dr. WIlliams said.

"Ok, let's do it." Sara said and Grissom remembered his proposal and her same answer.

"Come on, honey, you can do it. I know you can." Grissom coached.

Sara pushed and pushed and the doctor told Grissom it's time to catch the other baby.

Grissom got there in time to catch his other new daughter.

"Oh, Sara! It's another girl." Grissom called to her, "Sara, she's beautiful!"

They did the same ritual as before and Sara kissed her new daughter. After Sara recieved some stitches and got cleaned up, the babies were brought to her waiting arms. She kissed them and Grissom unwrapped them both to look at their fingers and toes. The new parents didn't say a word, just watched their babies.

"I think we need to get the list, Gil." Sara whispered.

"I'll get it. We need to name these girls so we can introduce them to their new family." Grissom said softly.

--

An hour after the birth of the identical twin girls, Grissom went to inform the waiting crowd in the cafeteria.

"Hi everyone! I am the proud father of identical twin baby girls. They are small, healthy and as beautiful as their mother." Grissom announced proudly.

Cheers of congradulations went out all over the room and hugs and kisses were shared. Grissom told the crowd that all of his girls were waiting for them in the birthing room. Grissom floated back to the room, followed by the entire team and Sara's mother.

"Honey, the gang's all here." Grissom said as he opened the door.

"Hi! We'd like to introduce you to Willa Catherine Grissom and Eden Nichole Grissom. This is our way of thanking you, Catherine and Nick for everything you've done." Sara said.

"Me? Why?" Nick asked.

"You found me.And Gil picked the name." Sara said.

"Cath, Sara picked Willa's middle name because of all you've done for her." Grissom added.

Laura moved forward to meet her granddaughters and cried,"You are so blessed to have such a wonderful family." and she kissed her daughter and both babies.

"Let's let this new family be alone. We'll be back with food tonight." Brass said.

Catherine went and hugged Grissom and Sara, "They are just beautiful, thank you." she added, wiping away a tear.

Nick kissed Sara's cheek and shook Grissom's hand. Grissom grabbed him and hugged him hard. Sara giggled. "Thanks, boss. I am speechless." Nick said.

The new Grissom family was left alone, each baby held and loved more than either parent thought possible. Grissom smiled at his sleepy wife and put the babies in the bassinet.

"You need to rest. So do I." Grissom said smiling.

Sara nodded and quickly fell asleep.

Sitting down, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep too.

--

A/N- Fluffy enough? I added the "Eden" for my oldest daughter. It's her name and I love it.

Please read and review. One more chapter to follow.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ten Years Later-

Grissom came home from the college and was met at the door by Willa, who had a rather large beetle in her hand.

"Willa, you had better put that up before Moma sees it." her father said smiling.

"Ok, Daddy. Eden wants to show you something." Willa told her father.

After getting inside, he went in search of Eden, who was in her room.

"Hey, doodlebug, what do you have to show me?" Grissom asked.

"Look, Daddy, I got an A on my science test." Eden showed him the paper.

"You are brilliant like your Mother."Grissom said hugging the little brown haired girl.

Her twin appeared in the doorway and said, "Moma says it's time to eat. Daddy, she wants to see you in your office first."

Walking into his office, Grissom smiled when he saw his wife. Sara grinned and gave him a kiss and a big hug.

"Willa said you wanted to see me?" Grissom teased her.

"Yes, Dr. Grissom, how would you feel about having another child?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Great, happy, tired, and very old. Why? Shall we give it a try tonight?" Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds great, babe, but I am already pregnant. It's twins again." Sara said smiling.

**THUD**

Grissom fainted.

The End

A/N- Thanks so much to everyone that has read and reviewed. This was my first REAL fic. I feel like I have learned alot during this and thanks to CSIGeekFan who has taught me alot about writing.

I'd like to dedicate this last chapter to Moe, Gina,Shane,Colleen,My Mom, and CSIGeekFan. Of course, I must include my daughter, who, let me "borrow" her name for one of the twins.


End file.
